Condamnée à gouverner
by Love-Fiction-2000
Summary: TS - Fairy Tail. Mirajane fait partie de l'une des familles les plus importantes du pays de Fiore. Sa sœur aînée, Angel, est reine, mariée au roi Luxus. Mais Mira aime un simple vagabond, noble sans terres ni avantages, Grey. Alors qu'elle nourrissait l'espoir de pouvoir un jour s'unir à lui, sa sœur décède, lui abandonnant en même temps la couronne. Mirajane épouse le roi.
1. Partie 1 : Perte et séparation

Bonjour bonjour !

J'ai commencé ce TS il y a presque 2 semaines, et l'histoire me plait vraiment beaucoup. Je suis partie d'une idée de base, créée à partie d'un mélange entre un roman et un drôle de rêve bizarre que j'ai fais... Comme j'en avait assez de Lucy, j'ai prit Mirajane comme personnage principal féminin, et Grey comme personnage principal masculin. Luxus possède également une place importante dans le récit. Carla est ici une humaine à part entière, il n'y a pas vraiment de gentils / méchants, c'est un AU à part entière !

Je survole surtout certains moments, et la protagoniste explique vaguement ce qu'elle y a vécu. Les seuls vrais moments qui sont racontés en détails à la première personne, ce sont les moments les plus importants, les péripéties, ...

Si vous avez des questions à la fin, n'hésitez pas à me les poser !

Les duchés représentent, dans ma tête, aussi bien la famille qui dirige que le territoire concerné, alors il m'arrive de faire certains amalgames !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je m'appelle Mirajane Strauss.

J'ai 18 ans.

Je fais partie de la grande lignée des Strauss, l'une des plus grandes familles du royaume de Fiore.

Ce royaume est divisé en de nombreuses contrées, chacune dirigée par une famille « royale », des nobles influents. On appelle ces familles les « duchés», ils ont pour rôle de diriger et organiser leur contrée, afin de produire les ressources nécessaire à la survie du pays. Il y a de très nombreuses contrées, dans notre pays, et donc de très nombreux duchés. Moi, je vis à Magnolia.

Les duchés ont chacun un rôle, un type de marchandise, à fournir au reste du pays, afin qu'il soit auto-suffisant. Nous sommes complémentaires, ce qui est très utile, car nous ne sommes pas très sociables avec les pays voisins. Ils ne nous attaquent pas, nous sommes bien trop nombreux : Fiore est le royaume le plus grand, d'après nos connaissances.

Et il y a Crocus : c'est le territoire au centre du pays, notre capitale. La famille royale, que nous servons tous, y réside. Les duchés sont, en général, tous importants, mais certains sont plus puissants que d'autres.

Ce n'est pas une question de « spécialisation », mais de place à la cour. Et ma famille est l'une des plus puissantes : i années, mes parents ont offert ma sœur ainée Angel en mariage pour le roi, Luxus Draer. La reine étant une ancienne Strauss, notre famille est très vite devenue des plus importantes.

Cette promotion avait ravi mes parents, qui espéraient ainsi une vie plus paisible pour leur peuple, et de bons partis pour mes sœurs et moi. Mais elle m'a vraiment déplu. En plus de perdre ma sœur ainée, avec qui j'étais en de très bons termes, j'ai perdu la possibilité d'avoir une vie simple et discrète, avec celui que j'aime.

C'est un simple vagabond, d'une famille très peu importante, qui vit sous le joug du duché voisin, dans la contrée de Celestia. Nous ne nous côtoyions pas à la base, mais il m'est vite devenu indispensable. C'est un jeune homme qui a tout pour lui : il est beau, intelligent, passionné, motivé et courageux. Tout, sauf le rang… Jamais mes parents ne m'autoriseraient à l'épouser. Ils sont conscients que je côtoie quelqu'un de « bas étages », mais tant que cela reste une amourette qu'ils peuvent jeter sur demande, ils n'y voient qu'une simple formalité, ainsi qu'un moyen de pression sur moi. Ils pourraient l'utiliser, utiliser sa vie, pour faire pression sur moi et un potentiel mariage avec un noble de haut rang.

« La sœur de la reine ne peut être mariée à un noble quelconque ! » , avait dit ma mère. Elle est tellement fière de ma sœur que le reste de ses enfants passent un peu en retrait. Il est vrai que ma sœur à tout pour plaire…

* * *

En l'honneur des deux années de mariage du roi et de la reine, un grand bal a été donné. Ma famille fut aux premières loges, mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour mon beau vagabond, invité avec le reste de sa famille. J'eu tout de même l'impression d'être observée, et senti mon sang se glacer dans mes veines quand je surpris le regard plein d'envi du roi lui-même braqué sur moi… Lorsque les félicitations officielles furent enfin terminées, je retrouvais avec bonheur ma sœur ainée. Elle me prit alors par le bras pour m'emmener dans un endroit plus calme.

\- **Père et mère sont au courant petite sœur ?,** me questionna-t-elle

Mon expression fut une franche surprise, si bien qu'elle s'expliqua

\- **Pour ton bel apollon ?**

Je rougissais furieusement… comment avait-elle bien pu remarquer ? Il est vrai que je l'avais difficilement quitté des yeux lors de la cérémonie, et réciproquement… mais ma sœur aurait-elle prit la peine de suivre mon regard parmi la foule d'invités ? Très probablement, rares étaient les choses qui lui échappaient.

\- **Oui… ils pensent pouvoir s'en débarrasser en temps voulu, et l'utiliser pour me garder docile en attendant** , admis-je d'une petite voix

\- **Je vois** , répondit-elle d'un air peiné. **Cela ne me surprend pas, ils rêvent d'une vie parfaite pour leurs enfants. Quand Luxus a demandé ma main, les choses ont dut empirer. Leur ambition est devenue plus forte… je suis désolée petite sœur.**

\- **Non** , dis-je en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, **ne t'excuse pas. Tu es heureuse, et ils sont fiers de toi. Profites en un maximum, vis tes rêves. Ils finiront bien par comprendre que je ne suis pas aussi docile qu'une brebis…**

Nous riâmes alors, complices.

\- **En dehors de cela… tu choisis bien tes compagnons, chère sœur. Il est très beau, et n'a d'yeux que pour toi. Quel est son nom ?**

\- **Grey Fulbuster. Sa famille vit à Célestia, sous le duché Dragneer… ils sont nobles, son père est conseiller auprès d'Igneer. Mais ce rang ne suffira jamais à faire accepter un mariage à nos parents…**

\- **Je le conçois, hélas… Les titres ne peuvent pas être distribués à tout vas, mais je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi Mira.**

Je souriais

\- **Je ne te demande rien, Angel. Il prendrait ça pour de la charité, et il en a horreur. Laisse faire les choses, je trouverai un moyen.**

\- **Très bien. J'ai… une confession à te faire. Personnes n'est encore au courant, hormis un médecin de la cour.**

\- **Je t'écoute** , dis-je, **un peu inquiète.**

\- **Mira… le roi aura très bientôt un héritier.**

Mon regard se posa sur son ventre très légèrement arrondi, et je mis un temps à assimiler l'information qu'elle venait de me confier.

\- **Que…. Noooonnn… Mais c'est génial !**

Je sautais alors au cou de ma sœur, ravie pour elle

\- **Et le futur papa, tu comptes le lui dire quand ?**

\- **Dans la soirée** , rougit-elle **. J'espère qu'il sera heureux…**

\- **C'est l'objectif naturel d'un roi que de féconder sa belle… s'il n'est pas heureux, c'est qu'il vient d'une autre planète Angel !**

Elle semblait si heureuse que je décidai de ne pas lui parler du regard étrange de son mari envers ma personne. Je devais m'être trompée. Une sonnerie musicale interrompit notre échange.

\- **Une danse officielle… nous devons y aller** , déclara la plus âgée.

Nous rentrâmes alors dans le grand hall. Angel prit le bras que son mari lui tendait, et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse dans un mouvement gracieux. Après quelques pas, le roi invita le reste de la salle à venir les rejoindre.

Grey se posta à mon bras après une brève mais respectueuse révérence, et nous rejoignîmes le couple royal, sous le regard protecteur et amusé de ma sœur aînée. Après plusieurs valses, la musique s'arrêta. Je vis Angel se pencher vers le roi et lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers le ventre de ma sœur, avant de se poser dessus le plus délicatement du monde.

Il l'enlaça à la fois puissamment e délicatement, comme une chose précieuse et fragile à la fois. L'annonce officielle fut faite juste après, et, à la fin du bal, je rentrais enfin chez moi, après avoir échangé un dernier baiser avec mon compagnon.

* * *

Plusieurs mois avaient passés.

A la plus grande fierté de mes parents, Lissana, ma sœur cadette, avait reçu une demande en mariage de la part de la famille Dragneer, un duché très important ayant pour tâche la fabrication d'armes et de défenses. Leur fils, Natsu Dragneer, cherchait une épouse, et Lissana lui convenait parfaitement. Etant des amis d'enfance, ils se rapprochèrent très vite, nouant une complicité que n'importe qui aurait jalousée. Elle restait à la maison, mais un anneau en or blanc élégamment noué autour de son annulaire empêchait quiconque de s'approcher pour la courtiser.

Mais un soir, un coursier arriva chez nous, porteur de tristes nouvelles. Il s'inclina avec respect, de manière conventionnelle, mais quelques chose dans ses traits ou son comportement le trahis… Ma mère saisie la missive d'un geste brusque avant de la lire à voix haute :

* * *

« _Au duc et à la duchesse de Strauss,_

 _J'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès prématuré de votre fille ainée, la reine Angel Strauss, au cours d'une fausse couche, dans l'après-midi. Les médecins ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu pour la sauver mais son état était trop grave. Elle est décédée d'une hémorragie interne durant l'opération. L'enfant n'a pas survécu._

 _Toutes mes condoléances,_

 _Fried Justin, grand conseillé du roi Luxus Draer_ »

C'est la première fois que je vis ma mère s'effondrer…

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, nous nous sommes retrouvés de nouveau au palais, accompagnés du roi et de la cour, pour enterrer ma sœur ainée. Le roi semblait dévasté, mais son regard allait et venait du cercueil à… moi.

Il ne cessait de me fixer d'un drôle d'air, ce qui eut vite fait de me mettre mal à l'aise. Lorsque la cérémonie toucha à sa fin, je vis mes parents s'entretenir avec le roi. Plus tard, une fois rentrés, je fus convoquée par mon père. Son regard strict était un mélange de tristesse et de fierté.

\- **Ma fille… la perte de votre sœur fut une véritable épreuve, pour vous comme pour nous. Nous savons que vous étiez très proches, et que vous souffrez de son absence, comme nous tous. Mais elle était reine, et une reine a des responsabilités. Je sais qu'elle approuverait notre décision, car c'est pour le bien de ce pays. Le roi doit se remarier, et il souhaite que vous soyez l'élue, en mémoire de votre sœur. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

Je fus profondément choquée par son offre.

Le bien du royaume ?

En mémoire de ma sœur ?

Mais serait-ce vraiment rendre hommage à mon ainée que de lui prendre son aimé récemment veuf ?

Ce serait un outrage, pas un honneur. Luxus était « à elle », je ne vais pas l'épouser ! Et puis, j'en aime un autre ! Plus encore, je ne veux pas être reine, ni même l'épouse de cet homme ! Il me jetait des regards emplis de désir, alors même qu'il était marié à ma sœur.

\- **Père, je… pourquoi moi ? Il y a des centaines de belles jeunes femmes prête à s'offrir à lui, pourquoi moi, alors qu'il aimait ma sœur ? Il a déjà obtenu le soutien de notre famille pour toujours, avec ce mariage. Il pourrait en asservir une seconde !**

\- **Ma chère enfant… le roi est lié à notre famille depuis des siècles, bien avant son mariage avec Angel. Lors de la construction de ce royaume, nos deux familles étaient déjà présentes, tout comme les Fernandez, les Heartfilia, … Puis de nouvelles sont arrivées, mais nous sommes les familles fondatrices. Il a établi une alliance franche avec notre famille, et souhaite la faire perdurer avec ce nouveau mariage.**

\- **Vous savez très bien pourquoi il souhaite un tel mariage, père… les femmes aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blancs sont considérées comme les plus pures et inatteignables dans ce royaume… il en veut une seconde, mais uniquement pour nos apparence.**

\- **C'est probable mon enfant,** répondit-il. **Mais cela ne change aucunement sa proposition. Nous avons accepté…**

\- **… mais moi je refuse !** , le contredis-je.

Mon affront sembla le déstabiliser au plus haut point, puis son regard se durcis

\- **Je ne te demande pas la permission, ma fille. Je te donne un ordre.**

\- **Rien ne saurait me forcer à accepter un tel arrangement !**

\- **Accepte, ou ton vagabond sera banni avec toute sa famille !**

Cela ne me surprit pas. Il me tenait avec les Fulbuster, il savait que je ferai n'importe quoi pour eux. Sa famille était certes noble, mais inférieure au rang d'un duché. Bannis, il leur faudrait refaire leur vie ailleurs…

Il sembla s'adoucir, mais ce ne fut que pour me porter le coup de grâce

\- **Mirajane Strauss. Si tu n'épouses pas le roi, ta sœur le fera. Le roi a besoin d'un héritier.**

J'eu un moment d'absence. Je ne pouvais condamner ma sœur à un tel mariage, alors qu'elle en aimait également un autre. Elle n'avait que 16 ans, elle n'était pas prête à régner. Je me souvins alors d'un détail qui aurait pu me sauver…

\- **Père. Vous vous êtes engagé à donner la main de Lissana à la famille Dragneer** , lui répondis-je avec fierté. **Ce n'est pas une famille fondatrice, mais c'est la plus riche du pays. Vous ne pouvez revenir sur votre arrangement.**

Après ces mots, j'étais certaine d'avoir échappé à ce mariage grotesque. Mais j'aperçus une lueur malsaine dans les yeux de mon père.

\- **Mira… je ne parlais pas de Lissana…**

J'eu alors envie de m'effondrer. Je me laissais glisser à genou contre le mur le plus proche, la gorge serrée. Il avait gagné.

\- **Vous… vous êtes un monstre !,** m'offusquais-je. **Elle n'a que 13 ans !**

Il m'observa sans une once de sentiment

\- **Quelle est ta décision ?**

\- **J-J'accepte… par pitié, laissez Carla en dehors de tout ceci…**

Et c'est ainsi que je devenu reine de Fiore.

* * *

Le plus dure, après l'avoir accepté, fut de l'annoncer à Grey.

Forcément, mes parents avaient fait circuler la nouvelle, dans Magnolia pour le moment… Il vivait à Célestia avec sa famille, mais travaillait ici. Alors il eut tôt fait d'apprendre mon futur mariage.

Ce fut difficile d'affronter son regard après cela. Il ne répondait pas à mes messages, alors j'étais venue l'attendre à la sortie de son travail, dissimulée sous une cape, déguisement de fortune. Je savais comment j'allais être accueillie, il devait croire que j'étais une opportuniste qui se vendait au plus offrant. Mais je n'eus pas l'accueil escompté…

Il me prit dans ses bras dès que nous fûmes dissimulés à la vue des autres. Je me blottie contre lui, les yeux soudainement brillants. J'avais tellement besoin de réconfort en ce moment… Il m'emmena chez lui et m'installa dans le canapé. Une nouvelle fois, je restais serrée contre lui.

\- **Ma princesse… Je suis terriblement désolé pour ta sœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment tu en es arrivée là ?**

Honteuse, je baissais les yeux. Si je lui avouais toute la vérité, il culpabiliserait d'avoir été la cause de mon malheur, alors je fis le choix de lui en dissimuler une partie.

\- **Lu… le roi aime notre apparence. Après avoir perdu ma sœur, il s'est intéressé à moi, et mes parents ont acceptés de me céder… Je ne voulais pas, je te le jure ! Mais père avait des arguments…cruels.**

Il me serra encore plus fort contre son torse, puis embrassa le sommet de mon crâne.

\- **Je m'en doute, ma puce, je m'en doute… je sais que tu n'es pas de ce genre de filles. J'ai confiance en toi.**

Je cachais ma tête dans son coup, anéantie.

\- **Il me menaçait d'utiliser Carla pour ce mariage… elle n'a que 13 ans, je ne pouvais pas sacrifier ma sœur comme cela… Je suis tellement désolée, j'ai sacrifié notre histoire….**

\- **Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as pris soin de ta famille… ton père est l'unique coupable.** Il me regarda dans les yeux **, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?**

\- **Le mariage est dans quelques semaines… ils vont sans doute m'envoyer à Crocus afin que je commence à prendre mes marques…**

Son regard s'emplit de tristesse, et il ne tenta pas de la dissimuler…

\- **Si tôt…,** son regard revint vers le mien, **il n'y a donc rien à faire ? Tu es condamnée à l'épouser ?**

J'acquiesçais lentement.

\- **Il n'y a rien à faire de plus… je vais épouser le roi et devenir la reine de ce royaume, de gré ou de force…**

\- **Tu es bien la première à ne pas vouloir régner et épouser « cet apollon »,** dit-il avec un rire cynique.

\- **C'est parce que c'est toi que j'aime, il n'y aura jamais rien entre lui et moi… et puis, tu sais très bien que je préfère les bruns fougueux…** , je ponctuais mes phrases d'un pas vers lui. Mon regard était plus étincelant. J'étais décidée.

Je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes de manière brutale, presque désespérée. Il répondit à mon baiser avec tout autant de fougue, et finit par me plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Je sentis ses mains parcourir mon corps de manière avide, et je les laissais faire avec plaisir. Il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait au moment où ses mains commencèrent à dégrafer le dos de ma robe. Il recula d'un pas, le regard honteux mais emplit de désir.

\- **Mira… on ne peut pas. T-Tu es fiancée, au roi, qui plus est. Je ne peux pas faire ça avec toi… S'il se rendait compte que tu n'es plus pure, tu tomberais en disgrâce…**

Je plaquai une nouvelle fois ma poitrine contre son torse, mes lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, l'air déterminé.

\- **Grey… laisse-moi être heureuse au moins une dernière fois avant d'être vendue au roi… je ne veux pas qu'il obtienne ce que tu ne pourras jamais avoir. Il ne dira rien quant à ma soit disant pureté, il aurait trop peur de voir son nom bafoué. Je lui inventerais une excuse…**

Il sembla hésiter un bon moment, mais à force d'amour et d'arguments, je finis par le convaincre. Il me dépose tendrement sur les draps de son lit en me couvrant de baiser. Cette nuit-là, il fit de moi une femme. C'est également la dernière fois que je le vis…

* * *

Voilà donc la première partie ! La seconde sera bien plus longue : elle est en court, j'en suis environ à la moitié, et déjà 3 000 mots.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un triangle amoureux car Mirajane épouse Luxus sans sentiments, mais elle se marie quand même, donc bon...

La suite dans 1 ou 2 semaines, suivants les reviews ;)

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je ne suis pas devenue cannibale depuis la sortie de mes dernières fictions, je ne mords pas, ne griffe pas, ne grogne pas, je n'ai pas la rage et je me brosse régulièrement les dents. Des questions ? xD

Bref, à très bientôt !


	2. Partie 2 : Le calme avant la tempête

_**Me revoilà après exactement une semaine, pour la seconde partie !**_

 _ **Je dois vous avouer une chose : à la base, je partais sur un Two-Shoot : séparations / retrouvailles, puis sur un Three-Shoot : séparation / intermédiaire / retrouvailles. Finalement, après de nouvelles idées, beaucoup -trop- d'inspiration et des encouragements, ce sera 4 parties que je vous ferai découvrir chaque semaine, avec, potentiellement, des bonus quand ce sera terminé. J'expliquerai ce point à la fin de cette partie !**_

 _ **Ici, un apperçu de la vie de Mirajane avec son mariage, son apprentissage et son règne. 2 années sont passées, elle est mère, mais n'arrive pas a oublier Grey...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **PS : merci a Leila Nox Fleuret pour sa review très sympathique, c'est très agréable d'être suivie ^^**_

* * *

2 années plus tard…

Le temps avait passé… J'étais la fière mère d'un petit garçon d'un an, notre fierté, à son père et moi.

Le royaume était paisible, en dehors de quelques contestations. J'étais devenue une reine sage et respectée, aimée de son peuple et de son mari.

J'avais appris à vivre avec Luxus, et un étrange sentiment s'était installé entre nous. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, nous savions tous les deux qu'il n'y en aurait jamais entre nous. C'était une sorte de respect mutuel, de soutient, d'amitié… Nos relations sexuelles régulières étaient la seule chose qui nous faisait ressembler officiellement à un couple. Je l'embrassais, certes, et partageais sa couche, mais je ne l'aimais pas.

C'était un ami, un confident, qui savais pour Grey et le fait que je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Nous couchions pour avoir un héritier, nous n'obtenions aucun plaisir à le faire, ni lui, ni moi. Il découchait de temps à autre, prenant soin de ne pas mettre une quelconque bourgeoise enceinte, afin de ne pas me porter préjudice.

Nous avions déjà un enfant, et j'en portai un deuxième…

Ma vie n'était finalement pas si terrible. Je l'aurais imaginée aux côtés de mon beau chevalier brun, pas avec ce colosse blond, mais j'avais appris à l'apprécier. A force de temps, de concessions et de promesses, nous nous étions bâtis un avenir un peu ambigu, mais qui nous convenait très bien à tous deux. Nous étions le couple royal, et nous en avions l'apparence.

Je ne voyais que peu mes parents. Je ne les avais pas vraiment reniés, mais leur comportement vis-à-vis de la perte d'Angel et de mon remariage m'avait profondément dégoutée.

Luxus n'était pas d'accord, mais il m'appréciait et acceptait d'écouter mes arguments chaque fois que je lui en donnais. Il accepta également que je ne les tolère plus lors des réceptions privées, se contentant d'inviter mes sœurs. Elles étaient d'ailleurs toutes deux devenues de vraies beautés.

Natsu, le fils Dragneer, était très fier de son épouse, récemment tombée enceinte. Ils vivaient un véritable conte de fée et leur contrée était prospère.

Carla avait grandis, et approchait désormais des 16 ans. Elle avait droit à de très nombreux prétendants, mais, pour le moment, aucun n'intéressait leurs parents. Pas assez riche, pas assez noble, pas assez prestigieux, … Et Carla patientait, en enfant obéissante et bien élevée, dissimulant son impatience d'être mariée et de pouvoir enfin quitter le domicile familial… enfin, familial ? Parental, plutôt…

Nous étions toutes parties de la maison pour nous marier, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, elle et des parents qu'elle détestait depuis qu'elle avait mis à jour leur terrible complot pour me marier. Ce qu'elle me confia bien plus tard, après mon mariage, en pleurs. Elle s'en voulait terriblement, et cela ne fit qu'alimenter la haine que je nourrissais pour mes parents… elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir alors qu'elle avait été, tout comme moi, la victime de leur avarice.

Je n'avais plus revu Grey. J'avais appris, par mes parents, qu'il avait pris du galon et était devenu quelqu'un grâce au mariage. J'étais heureuse pour lui, il pouvait enfin avoir une vie à la hauteur, mais… nous étions à jamais séparés l'un de l'autre.

Je m'étais très vite fais connaitre et respectée en tant qu'une reine juste, loyale et protectrice.

Luxus faisait la guerre, je faisais la paix.

Il détruisait, je réparais.

Mais lorsqu'il partait je ne sais où, c'était à moi de prendre le royaume en main. Armée de mes plus fidèles conseillers, je faisais régner le calme dans le royaume.

Hélas, certaines actions de mon mari avaient causées la désolation dans quelques contrées, plus éloignées que les autres, qui refusaient de se plier à nos règles. Des punitions s'étaient imposées et, très vite, une espèce de résistance se mit en place contre la royauté. Rares étaient les citoyens de Fiore qui s'y rangeaient, ils s'estimaient heureux de notre règne, mais les plus pauvres, ainsi que nos ennemis frontaliers, se liguèrent afin de former des troupes plus que sérieuses.

Les chose devenaient inquiétantes…

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Luxus reparait pour une énième croisade, mais, cette fois, cela risquait de très mal finir.

Ils n'y allaient pas pour faire entendre raison à leurs opposants, ils y allaient pour mettre fin à ces oppositions… définitivement.

N'ayant pas revu Grey, et connaissant sa colère envers la colère pour nous avoir séparé, j'avais eu, pendant un long moment, très peur qu'il fasse parti de nos ennemis. Mais il ne mettrai jamais mon règne ou ma vie en péril, j'avais en lui une confiance absolue. J'allais chercher notre fils afin que nous lui luis disions au revoir. Mettre notre fils en première position pour son départ était un geste calculé : je devais lui rappeler ce qu'il avait à perdre, si jamais il ne revenait jamais. Je refusai de perdre mon mari, il n'était pas Grey, mais il comptait quand même beaucoup à mes yeux…

Silver… Je savais que mettre devant lui l'enfant d'un autre pour le pousser à me revenir vivant était cruel, mais il ne s'était jamais douté de rien, ou alors, il ne m'en avait rien dit. Silver avait les cheveux blancs. J'avais eu beaucoup de chances qu'il ne soit pas brun. Mais ses yeux… il avait les yeux de son père, bleus très foncés. Luxus avaient les yeux de couleur ambre, et moi, bleus pâles.

La mère de Luxus avait eu les yeux de cette couleur dans sa jeunesse, alors le médecin de la cours, qui m'avait suivi toute mon enfance, ainsi que la grossesse de ma sœur, avait soutenu que cela avait sauté une génération.

Nous étions les seuls à savoir que Silver n'était pas le fils de Luxus.

L'enfant que je portai était bien de lui, je n'allais pas non plus encore commettre un adultère. Je n'étais pas mariée quand j'ai couché avec Grey, alors ce n'était pas vraiment un adultère, même si j'avais sciemment commit cet acte avant le mariage. J'étais promise à Luxus quand je me suis donnée à Grey.

Lors de sa naissance, j'eu terriblement peur quand je vis ses yeux, peur que Luxus ne comprenne, mais il n'avait encore jamais rencontré Grey. Cette peur fut très vite remplacée par une terrible joie : Silver, en me regardant, me rappelait chaque jour son père. Le regard lumineux, joyeux, aimant…

Il me remplissait de joie et de fierté, chaque fois qu'il accomplissait quelques choses de banal, mais me rappelait également ce que j'avais perdu. Cet enfant, j'aurai dut l'élever avec Grey.

Le pauvre, il m'avait perdu, moi, mais également un fils qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il ignorait jusqu'à son existence, tandis que le pauvre appelait un autre « papa ». Un, j'espère, je rétablirais la vérité. Il regarderait Grey dans les yeux en l'appelant papa, je me le jure.

Me sentant observée par le peuple, j'embrassais mon mari sur la bouche avec un sourire crispé, inquiet. Il me rendit mon baiser en posant sa main sur mon ventre légèrement bombé, puis pris notre –mon- fils dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur la joue. Ce dernier lâcha un petit rire, inconscient du drame qui se jouait à deux pas de lui.

Puis Luxus parti avec une grande partie de la garde.

* * *

Pendant plus de deux mois, je restai au château, inquiète pour mon mari, pour mon peuple, pour mes proches et mon fils. Mais Luxus revint, blessé mais vivant. Il n'avait rien de grave et organisa même un bal le soir même afin de « festoyer en l'honneur de nos morts ».

Ils avaient gagnés, ces barbares avaient été vaincus.

\- **Ils étaient moins que nous le pensions. Une centaine, maximum. C'est incroyable que si peu d'hommes aient réussis à causer autant de douleur.**

\- **Je suis d'accord, Luxus. J'essaierai de me renseigner, c'est très surprenant qu'ils n'aient été que cela…,** lui répondis-je.

Nous nous dirigions alors ensemble vers la salle de bal, main dans la main, couronne sur la tête. Les rideaux se levèrent et nous faisions face à notre peuple en fête, nous félicitant d'avoir mis fin à la menace que représentaient ces hommes. J'aurai voulu danser, mais mon mari était blessé au bras, et j'aurai fait très mauvaise impression si j'avais dansé avec un autre que lui. Une femme dansant avec un autre homme, devant le nez de son mari blessé, aurait peut-être put être accepté si le mari à assez confiance en elle pour le lui permettre, mais en tant que reine, je me dois de montrer l'exemple et de suivre la morale.

Restée assise sur mon trône, mon fils endormi sur les genoux, j'observai la foule danser et festoyer.

Mon mari me jeta un regard ravi : nous formions une famille exemplaire, même si notre couple n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il devrait être, et nous avions vaincu nos ennemis, assurant la paix à notre royaume. Les choses n'auraient pas pu aller mieux pour nous, car, en plus de cela, ma grosses se passait sans accroc. Il est vrai que les dernières grosses de la famille royale ne s'étaient pas passé le mieux du monde…

La mère de Luxus était morte en le mettant au monde, et la femme de son frère Yvan n'avait pas survécu à sa fausse couche. Jenny, la jeune sœur de Luxus, vivait prostrée depuis son fils mort-né, Angel était morte lors d'une fausse couche…

Et ma grossesse de Silver ne s'était pas passée idéalement : touchée par de multiples maladies, j'étais trop faible lors de l'accouchement et une hémorragie manqua de me faire succomber. D'après mon médecin, tout le royaume trembla avec le roi, priant pour ma survie, et celle de notre héritier. Par chance, et grâce à l'intervention des multiples médecins qu'avait fait mandé Luxus, je m'en étais sortie indemne. Alors, autant dire que j'étais extrêmement surveillée pour ma grossesse actuelle !

Un instant plus tard, je me levais et remis mon fils à une dame de chambre, afin qu'elle l'emmène dans son lit. Je promis de passer l'embrasser après le bal, ne voulant pas –ne pouvant pas- quitter ainsi un bal royal donné en l'honneur de notre victoire écrasante d'aujourd'hui.

A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas à quel point cette décision avait sauvé mon fils, et m'en félicitait plus tard. Si je l'avais fait juste un moment après, il ne s'en serait peut-être pas sorti… car juste après le départ de Wendy, ma femme de chambre, les portes de la cour se mirent à tambouriner. Tous les invités se ruèrent les côtés afin de ne pas être écrasés, et les gardes se mirent en formation tout autour de nous afin de nous protéger.

De multiples exposions retentirent tout autour de nous, et des gardes portant des uniformes déchirés et pleins de sang entrèrent, tirant à tout vas sur les convives. L'évènement était retranscris dans tout le pays, c'était un excellent moyen d'affaiblir le royaume que de massacrer la couronne sous ses yeux.

Ils avaient pu voir tout ce qu'il se passait avant d'attaquer, aucun doute qu'ils suivaient également le bal à travers les lacrima-visions. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir attendu le départ de Silver pour attaquer ?

Etait-ce une simple coïncidence, une erreur d'organisation, ou un choix volontaire ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions : nous nous redressions fièrement face aux malfrats, qui ne cessaient d'arriver par toutes les entrées. Les invités étaient pour la plupart partis, mais certains étaient coincés dans la salle, ou souhaitaient rester pour nous.

Je vis nos ennemis lever leurs armes, Luxus se précipita sur moi pour me protéger de son corps, et les coups retentirent. Je sentis les balles s'enfoncer dans nos corps aussi bien que la douleur qui suivi. Nous nous effondrions au sol, inconscients, sous les cris de notre peuple et les hurlements de joie des rebelles.

* * *

Pendant près de trois semaines, le royaume resta dans l'attente d'une quelconque nouvelle sur l'état du couple royal. Leur état était tenu secret, mais les seuls médecins questionnés ne furent guère optimistes : s'ils n'étaient pas morts, ils se seraient bientôt. Les pronostics vitaux étaient vraiment mauvais, si bien que les proches eurent le droit de rentrer au château pour avoir de leurs nouvelles, ce qui était précédemment interdit.

D'après la plupart des journaux, le but de ces malfrats était de massacrer le roi et la reine, ne laissant que le jeune Silver pour gouverner. Jeune et manipulable, ils auraient pu en faire ce qu'ils voulaient, empêchant ainsi le royaume de sombrer totalement et en prenant le contrôle.

Mais ils avaient été repoussés le soir même, des garnisons complètes de soldats arrivant des quatre coins du royaume à toute vitesse. Les médecins se jetèrent au chevet des deux blessés, les isolants dans des chambres médicales extrêmement sécurisées.

Le Royaume allait mal. Le peuple avait peur, peur d'être envahis, peur de perdre le couple royal, et de voir l'oncle fou du roi arriver au pouvoir.

Mais, dans l'un des duchés les plus puissants de pays, un homme avait peur plus que les autres. Grey Fulbuster n'avait pas raté une miette de l'avancée de celle qu'il aimait…

Lorsqu'il avait dut la laisser partir, la quitter, pour qu'elle vive la vie qui lui était prédestinée, une partie de son cœur était resté avec elle… Il avait déjà aimé, bien avant elle.

Une seule personne, presque aussi sincèrement que Mirajane. Il était encore jeune quand il rencontra Mira, à peine 18 ans. Mais quand il avait rencontré Jubia, il était encore plus jeune.

Il ne se souvenait pas de son âge exact, surement 16 ans. Il l'avait rencontrée en travaillant, quand il n'avait pas encore rejoint le duché des Strauss –qu'il avait rejoint après et à cause de sa peine de cœur- et travaillait comme homme à tout faire. Elle était, comme lui, de Célestia, et connaissait sa famille. Son père les conseillait beaucoup pour la gestion du territoire.

Oui, Jubia Lobster était, comme Mirajane, la fille des dirigeants du duché dans lequel ils vivaient. Ils s'aimaient, mais avaient été séparés lorsque, à un bal, elle avait rencontré son fiancé. Il était jeune, riche, beau, et proche de la couronne. Léon. Qui, après ce jour, devint son ennemi principal. C'était une arriviste, qui était prête à tout pour obtenir plus, et elle s'imagina atteindre la couronne par son mari, alors elle l'abandonna. Quand il rencontra Mirajane, il ressentit les mêmes sentiments, et en eu peur : il ne voulait pas vivre, une seconde fois, une telle déception. Il comprit vite qu'elle n'était pas de ceux qui profitaient des gens. Cette fois, ses parents brisèrent ses rêves.

Pourtant, il ne rata pas une miette de son ascension sociale…

Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, il avait senti des serres déchiqueter son cœur, mais également une joie sans pareille pour Mirajane. Quel plus beau cadeau pour une femme que d'enfanter ?

Il avait tremblé avec le reste du pays lorsque le roi annonça que sa femme allait mal.

Son état empirant, il eut même envie d'aller la rejoindre pour la soutenir, mais la reine aurait été lynchée par tous ensuite.

Alors il tint à sa place, priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, y croyant ou non, pour que sa belle survive. Il connaissait la malédiction de la famille Draer, qui avait été très récemment mise à nue : toutes les femmes de cette famille perdaient ou la vie, ou la raison, lors de leur grossesse.

Étrangement, en dehors des maladies contractées à cause de son état de santé fragile, elle survécu. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était une Draer que par le mariage, même si son fils en avait du sang… Il continua à vivre, suivant son parcours avec intérêt, refusant et rejetant la plupart des mariages que sa famille lui proposait.

Sa sœur étant déjà très bien placée, il n'avait pas besoin de trouver une fille de bonne famille pour le salut de la sienne, alors il restait le célibataire le plus en vue de son duché. Oui, son duché, parce que sa sœur avait épousé l'héritier principal de la famille Fernandez, qui vivait un peu à l'écart des duchés principaux. Erza s'était mariée peu après Mirajane, et, par chance, c'était un mariage d'amour. Jellal Fernandez était fou d'elle et la comblait par tous les moyens possibles…

Il tenu plus de deux ans, mais ses parents devenaient insistants. Mira était mariée depuis plusieurs années, et avait un enfant en bas-âge. Son histoire n'était pas sincère, mais elle était sérieuse, alors il devait se faire une raison. Un jour, il vint voir ses parents, attablés avec Erza et leur belle famille, et se décida.

\- **Père, mère, Erza… J'ai pris une décision, difficile mais réfléchie, et mon choix est fait. Je vous laissez me trouver une prétendante, j'épouserai qui vous souhaiterez…**

Nul n'est besoin de vous expliquer la joie immense de leurs parents, mais le regard empli de tristesse de sa sœur ainée. Elle savait qu'il aimait la reine plus que sa propre vie, et que jamais il ne parviendrait à l'oublier, ou en aimer une autre autant qu'il l'aimait, elle…

Ce fut très peu de temps après, peut-être quelques semaines, que la catastrophe eu lieu. Ses parents lui cherchaient toujours une future femme, alors ils allaient de maisons en maisons, de duchés en duchés, afin de discuter des termes d'un futur mariage.

Leur famille était noble, et, grâce aux Fernandez, étaient rattachés à un des plus grands duchés du pays, alors l'affaire ne fut pas bien difficile, mais il y eu bientôt trop de prétendantes, que le père entreprit de trier. Sa sœur s'était rendue au bal royal donné en l'honneur du retour et de la victoire du roi, avec son mari, Jellal. Lorsque le roi était revenu vivant, Grey n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la déception… désormais, il était tout ce qui l'empêchait de retrouver l'amour de sa vie.

Il regardait la lacrima, comme chaque fois que la reine faisait une apparition publique, pour pouvoir l'admirer plus que de raison. Une fois de plus, il vit le petit Silver, qui le passionnait tant. En effet, le bambin avait les mêmes yeux que lui, et Grey était empli de questions à son sujet… était-il le père de cet adorable enfant ?

Son unique nuit avec Mira aurait-elle été plus efficace que toutes celles qu'elle avait passées en compagnie de son mari ? Il l'espérait sincèrement, mais n'osait y croire vraiment. L'explication des médecins était claire et réaliste, même si lui et sa sœur cherchait à comprendre la nature de tels yeux. Ils étaient la marque des Fulbuster après tout…

Lorsque la femme qui hantait ses rêves fit son apparition, en compagnie de son mari et son fils, des larmes emplirent ses yeux. Elle était encore plus belle qu'avant, si c'était possible…

Son amour à lui n'avait fait que croître durant tout ce temps, et il lui était terriblement difficile de l'ignorer encore. Elle resta malgré tout assise, et, comme les lacrima-visions bougeaient beaucoup, il ne put passer toute la soirée à l'admirer. Par contre, il vit de nombreuses fois sa sœur et son beau-frère dansants joyeusement, heureux. Sa sœur s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir épousé Jellal plus tôt, permettant à Grey d'acquérir le rang nécessaire pour demander la main de Mirajane à sa famille tyrannique…

Il entendit alors, via la lacrima, une série d'explosions, des bruits sourds, des cris, …

Il vit, par les fenêtres, des silhouettes armées sans uniformes courir vers la porte, qui tremblait sous la violence des coups externes. Les invités se plaquèrent contre les murs, les soldats prirent leurs armes en main, prêts à tirer sur les assaillants. Grey vit Jellal tirer Grey vers les tribunes arrières, éloignés de la menace. Des centaines de faux soldats entrèrent alors par toutes les issues, tirant au hasard, massacrant les invités, impitoyables. Alors, au grand désespoir de Grey, ils se tournèrent vers le Roi et la Reine, fusils en main.

Les cinq plus proches pointèrent leurs armes sur le couple royal, tandis que les autres visaient les lacrima. Les futurs meurtriers tirèrent, Luxus se positionna devant Mirajane, et ils s'effondrèrent au sol, suffoquant de douleur.

Grey poussa un hurlement de rage depuis sa chambre, désespéré. Il vit, du coin de l'œil, à travers ses larmes, sa sœur essayer de courir vers la reine mourante, Jellal l'en empêcher, puis les lacrimas furent brisées, après les acclamations joyeuses des tireurs.

Très peu de temps après, terrifiés mais indemnes, Erza et Jellal rentrèrent. La jeune femme se précipita dans les bras de son frère en larmes, et ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Enfin, la jeune femme se détacha, et Grey échangea avec son beau-frère une poignée de main virile, pour le remercier de l'avoir protégée. Enfin, il posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

\- **Comment… vous pensez que le roi et la reine vont s'en sortir ?,** demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante

Connaissant ses sentiments, Erza lui prit doucement la main, et Jellal soupira

\- **Honnêtement… les balles étaient chirurgicales. Le roi a essayé de sauver sa femme, mais vu son état, je pense qu'il n'a pas été assez rapide. Moins que les balles en tout cas. Je pense que… le petit prince va devoir monter très tôt sur le trône…**

Le cœur de Grey s'emplit de douleur et il resta plusieurs jours enfermé dans sa chambre, sans que ses parents ne comprennent la raison de sa souffrance.

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent sans que personnes n'obtienne de nouvelles au sujet du couple royal. Silver avait été confié aux Dragneer, sous les bons soins de sa tante Lissana, et la garde y avait été fortement renforcée. Mais personne ne savait si Mirajane et Luxus allaient s'en sortir, ni même s'ils étaient toujours en vie.

Le dernier jour de la troisième semaine, les choses avancèrent…

* * *

 ** _Impressions, critiques, questions ? Je prend tout !_**

 ** _Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Avez vous aimé le PDV de Grey, en retrait de celui de Mirajane, ou bien préférez vous le PDV de Mirajane uniquement ?_**

 ** _Que pensez vous de ma manie à passer sur des faits en les décrivant de loin, sans les "vivre" ? C'est pour aller plus vite, car, il ne faut pas l'oublier, mes parties sont limités, 4 c'est déjà trop. Je ne dois pas m'éloigner du sujet principal, alors je survole certains événements..._**

 ** _Pour vous parler un peu des "Bonus" : cette idée m'est venue en me disant que c'était vraiment dommage de ne faire que survoler certains événements... J'ai pensé alors, potentiellement, faire des mini OS, des drabble, sur ces différents passage, plus ou moins importants. Comme, par exemple, des extraits de la vie d'Angel ou de Mira en tant que reines, comment Lissana a t-elle vécu ses fiançailles avec Natsu, comment Erza a t-elle rencontré Jellal, la première fois de Mira et Grey, la naissance de Silver, ... J'ai beaucoup d'idées, qui se présenteront sans doute sous la forme d'un recueil d'OS / drabbles. Donnez moi vos avis, et même vos propositions (si vous voulez en priorité un drabble plutôt qu'un autre...)_**

 ** _Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !_**


	3. Partie 3 : Comment survivre à ta perte ?

Coucou !

Certes, j'ai du retard, mais j'ai une vie, comme tout le monde, des révisions et des obligations ;)

Dans ce chapitre, du tragique et du fluff... Mirajane se réveille après un long coma, mais tout n'est plus vraiment pareil. Après avoir subit une lourde perte, elle prend une décision qui changera sa vie du tout au tout.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'ignore combien de temps je suis restée dans cet état, m'éveillant et m'endormant au grès des calmants qui m'étaient injectés. Malgré les antidouleurs dont on me gavait, je souffrais énormément, si bien qu'au début, je souhaitai mourir. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de Luxus, mais je savais que Silver allait très bien, auprès de Lissana. Elle était l'une des seuls personnes de ce monde en qui j'avais confiance, alors je n'avais pas peur.

Au bout d'un moment, je parvins à rester éveillée plus longtemps. Les antidouleurs étaient plus rares, tout comme les calmants, les somnifères, et tous les autres médicaments ou drogues qu'on me donnait. Je récupérais peu à peu mes forces, ma conscience, ma capacité à réfléchir et analyser. La douleur ne me quittait plus, mais j'allais devoir apprendre à vivre avec un moment. Les choses étaient ainsi.

Et, un jour, je réussi à parler. Aussitôt, je demandai des nouvelles de mon mari.

\- **-** **Wendy… Wendy, approche…**

La jeune fille s'approcha, les yeux emplis de crainte et de tristesse. J'eu peur qu'elle soit effrayée par moi, mais elle semblait vraisemblablement avoir eu peur pour moi.

\- **-** **Oui madame ? Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ?**

\- **-** **M-Mieux, merci… Wendy, comment va Luxus… ?**

\- **-** **Je… je ne peux pas vous en parler maintenant. Votre état est encore inquiétant, vous n'êtes pas sortie d'affaire…**

\- **-** **Wendy. Je… je veux savoir si, si jamais je ne m'en tirai pas, Silver deviendrai orphelin.**

La jeune femme hésita un moment, puis redressa la tête, les yeux embués.

\- **-** **Oui, majesté. Si vous abandonniez la lutte pour votre vie, Silver aurait perdu ses deux parents…**

Je réprimais alors les sanglots montant dans ma poitrine, la gorge serrée. Luxus n'avait pas vraiment été un mari, ni un amant, mais un ami proche et précieux, qui ne me jugeait pas et espérai le mieux pour moi, Silver et le royaume.

\- **-** **Q-Quand ?**

\- **-** **Il y a deux semaines, madame… Ses blessures étaient trop graves, il n'a pas tenu aussi longtemps que vous. Il était conscient, et résigné, lorsque nous le lui avons annoncé. Il vous a veillé un moment, vous a parlé, et vous a même laissé une lettre. Il a embrassé votre enfant, et s'est éteint**

Cette fois, Mirajane ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes. Immédiatement, prenant soin de ne pas toucher les zones sensibles et blessées de la reine, la petite femme de chambre lui tendit un mouchoir et lui frotta le dos, espérant la réconforter un peu. Il ne fallait pas rester seul dans de tels moments. Mirajane sembla se calmer un moment, mais leva vers Wendy de grands yeux terrifiés et, pourtant, résigné.

\- **-** **Le bébé…**

\- **-** **Une balle a touché votre ventre, Majesté. Je suis sincèrement désolée, vous avez fait une fausse couche juste après.**

Et la reine pleura longtemps, très longtemps. Elle pleura son mari, mort pour la sauver. Elle pleura son enfant, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de vivre qu'il était déjà mort. Elle pleura les 57 invités qui n'avaient pas non plus survécus à cette terrible nuit. Elle pleura d'être vivante, de devoir affronter tout cela, seule.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, elle demanda à faire quelques pas.

Les semaines étant passées, ses blessures étaient moins graves, et avaient vite cicatrisé grâce au coma de la reine. Alors elle fut autorisée à marche un peu. Lorsqu'elle se rallongea, on lui annonça que sa sœur était venue la voir avec Silver, alors elle les accueillit avec un magnifique sourire.

L'enfant se jeta au cou de sa mère, sans comprendre les larmes de celle-ci, sans comprendre qu'il avait failli être grand frère. Lissana entoura sa sœur de ses bras, remerciant les dieux de l'avoir gardée en vie. Elle lui présenta également ses condoléances pour son veuvage.

Les visiteurs se suivirent.

Après Lissana et Silver, Natsu vint les rejoindre, lui présentant ses condoléances dans les règles, mais la prenant dans ses bras comme l'ami qu'il était devenu. Puis ses parents, sa mère dévastée, et son père fébrile.

Ensuite, quelques hauts dignitaires, qui durent promettre de garder le silence sur l'état de la reine. Elle ferait, dans quelques jours, une apparition publique pour annoncer au monde la mort du roi, mais montrer qu'elle était vivante, forte, et mère du futur roi. Jusque-là, elle devait être gardée en sécurité, dans le secret.

Carla vint également la voir, tout sourire, mais les yeux tristes. Elle avait bien cru perdre une autre de ses sœurs.

La reine récupéra alors Silver, et commença à circuler de nouveau librement dans le château, chaudement couverte, gavée aux médicaments et pleine de bandes. Son discours était prêt, mais elle voulait lire, au préalable, la lettre que lui avait laissée son défunt mari. Elle prit le plus délicatement possible le petit bout de papier, l'ouvrit, et lu…

* * *

 _« Mon cœur…_

 _Lorsque j'écris cette lettre, tu es dans le coma. L'attaque a eu lieu il y a quatre jours, et je suis condamné. Ce mot est violent, mais réel, la médecine ne peut plus rien pour moi. Les balles m'ont touchée trop profondément, elles s'enfoncent dans mon cœur et l'opération me tuera à coup sur. Je préfère vivre plus longtemps, mourant, et pouvoir veiller sur toi._

 _Nous ne serons pas parents une seconde fois, et je m'en désole. J'espérai intervenir assez tôt, j'ai échoué. Tu es dans le coma, personne ne sait si tu ouvriras à nouveau les yeux, et je suis désespéré. Tu comptes plus que tout, pour moi, même si tu en aimes un autre depuis toujours…_

 _Je te demande de faire quelques choses pour moi, tu veux bien ? Retrouve le père de Silver, présente le à ton fils. Tu l'aime depuis toujours, même si je ne suis jamais parvenu à connaitre son identité. Tu devras te remarier, et ton rang est tel que, désormais, tu peux épouser qui tu souhaites. Retrouve le, épouse le, et soyez heureux, je ne te souhaite que le bonheur… Seul notre mariage, cet engagement, t'empêchait de le retrouver, désormais tu es libre et c'est peut être mieux ainsi. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. Tu resteras pour toujours dans mon cœur, et Silver sera toujours mon fils._

 _Réveille-toi, soit heureuse_

 _Prend soin de notre Royaume._

 _Adieu._

 _Luxus Draer, Roi de Fiore »_

* * *

Je compris alors qu'il avait toujours su, et qu'il ne m'en avait rien dit.

J'étais malheureuse, Luxus comptait pour moi… mais il avait raison… j'étais libre désormais, et je devais retrouver Grey . Je pris mon discours, déposait précieusement ma lettre dans un écrin de nacre, disposé dans ma chambre, puis m'éloignait vers le balcon officiel. Je savais que ce moment serait filmé, retransmis aux quatre coins du Royaume, mais également que de nombreux habitants attendraient en bas du balcon.

Mon ministre avait fait en sorte que tout le monde apprenne qu'aujourd'hui, à cette heure, une annonce allait être faite sur l'état du roi et de la reine. J'allais devoir leur annoncer le décès de mon mari, et mon remariage : je ne pouvais pas régner seule.

Je m'avançais calmement au balcon. Je m'étais changée pour l'occasion, revêtant une légère robe de velour bleu pâle, avec un châle bleu. L'on distinguait malgré tout nettement mes nombreux bandages imbibés de sang. Je levais péniblement une main, pour donner l'ordre d'activer les caméras, et m'approchait du bord. Dès lors, toute la cour put me voir et j'entendis de très nombreuses acclamations de joie. Dès qu'elle se fut calmée, je pris la parole

\- **-** **Peuple de Fiore ! Mon peuple ! Ces dernières semaines ont été remplies de douleur, pour tout le Royaume. Il y a eu de très nombreux morts, et je m'en désole tout autant que vous. Je ferai ce que je peux pour venir en aide aux familles des victimes. Mais ces brutes n'ont pas gagnées ! Je suis là, je suis vivante, et je vous assure que ceux qui sont parvenus à s'échapper seront capturés et punis pour le meurtre de ces 58 personnes ! Le Royaume ne tombera pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais ! Ils n'ont pas réussi à nous affaiblir, nous nous relèverons plus forts que jamais.**

Je repris mon souffle, contrainte par mes poumons endommagés à respirer de manière saccadée

\- **-** **Je dois malgré tout vous annoncer que leurs actions n'ont pas été sans conséquences sur la monarchie… Le Roi Luxus, mon mari, a succombé à ses blessures il y a déjà deux semaines. Il est mort de manière héroïque en essayant de nous sauver, moi et mon enfant à naitre. Il n'aura, hélas, réussi qu'à sauver l'un de nous deux, j'ai perdu l'enfant…**

J'eu un moment de pause, anéantie. L'annoncer ainsi devant le pays au complet me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, rendant les choses encore plus réelles. J'étais veuve, et j'avais perdu mon second enfant. L'enfant de Luxus. Mon seul souvenir de lui. J'avais tellement perdu, ils m'avaient tellement prit. Je mentais à mon peuple, de surcroit : ils sont parvenus à nous affaiblir. A cet instant, je mourrais d'envie de tout abandonner, tellement la douleur était forte. Mais je savais qu'avec le temps, les choses iraient mieux. Je repris, d'une voix plus faible :

\- **\- Mais je suis toujours là… Mon fils, Silver, prendra la succession à ma mort, vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire pour la monarchie et ma succession. Même si mes blessures venaient à me tuer, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un de noble, loyal et courageux pour reprendre le flambeau et faire vivre le pays.**

 **-** **-** **Mais vous avez le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ces trois dernière semaines, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser dans l'ignorance de la situation. Je…j'ai été blessée, tout comme mon mari. Lorsqu'il est décédé, il était conscient, mais j'étais dans le coma, et les médecins ne pouvaient assurer mon réveil. Pourtant, il y a cru et m'a donné ses dernières volontés par écrit. Si jamais je venais à me réveiller et à survivre à mes blessures, il souhaitait que je me remarie, pour faire perdurer la lignée royale et nous assurer un avenir stable. Désormais je suis réveillée, hélas je ne suis pas tirée d'affaire. Je suis encore en convalescence et mes blessures peuvent toujours être mortelles. Je vais prendre le temps de me remettre, guérir, et j'inviterai au palais les prétendants qui souhaiteraient accéder au trône. Les conditions seront déposées dans chaque ville, à chaque hôtel de ville, et seront très claires. Je vous remercie.**

Je laissais les photographes faire leur office, puis rentrai à l'intérieur, suffocante de tristesse, de douleur et de peine. Les différents médecins qui suivaient mon état se précipitèrent sur moi et m'emmenèrent dans ma chambre. Je n'étais même pas certaine de survivre…

Grey regardait, comme tous les jours, la lacrima-vision de sa chambre, espérant avoir des nouvelles sur l'état de la Reine. Le temps passait, et rien… Puis, un jour, une annonce fut faite au journal télévisé : une annonce officielle allait être réalisée dans deux jours. Cela serait filmé, et il saurait enfin si Mirajane Strauss – Draer était vivante ou… morte.

Deux jours plus tard, accompagné de sa sœur et son beau-frère, il s'assit et attendit patiemment. La lacrima allumée, l'émission débuta très rapidement. Il vit, émerveillé, la reine s'avancer sur l'estrade. Elle était belle. Pâle, épuisée, blessée, mais belle. Très belle. Ses cheveux étaient tressés en arrière, probablement pour ne pas flotter sur son épaule, où il distinguait très clairement un bandage plein de sang. Sa robe pâle s'accordait à merveille avec son regard et ses cheveux nacrés. Il semblait boiter, mais se tenait plus droite et fière que jamais. Et elle commença son discours.

A la fin, le cœur de Grey battait la chamade. Il essaya d'assimiler les informations. Silver allait bien, Mira aussi, mais Luxus et le bébé n'avaient pas survécus. Mira était veuve, prête à se remarier sur le désir de son ancien époux. Elle était marquée, traumatisée. Son regard était un appel au secours constant, terrifié à un point extrême.

Il ressentait au plus profond de lui l'envie et le besoin terrible de la protéger de tout. Il avait envie de remercier les tueurs de l'avoir libérée, mais, en même temps, rêvait de les torturer de la pire des manières pour l'avoir blessée, mentalement et physiquement. Ses yeux fixés à l'écran déjà noir, éteint, il ne parvenait plus à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Sa sœur le sorti de son mutisme.

\- **-** **Grey… eh, Grey ! Tu vas bien ?**

\- **-** **Je…euh… oui. Je vais bien, merci… ça va aller…**

\- **-** **Calme toi** , dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. **Elle va bien. Elle se doit de dire à son peuple qu'elle peut toujours en mourir, mais elle va s'en sortir. Elle a la tête d'une convalescente, pas d'une mourante.**

Grey acquiesça lentement

\- **-** **Ouais. Ouais, je sais…**

\- **-** **Et puis… dans peu de temps, elle va se remarier… Tu as un rang, des terres, une fortune. Jellal se fera une joie de te prêter ce qu'il te manque**. Elle donna un léger coup de coude dans le buste de son conjoint et ce dernier acquiesça avec un léger sourire. **Tu peux te permettre de rentrer parmi les prétendants, tu en a le droit. Et si elle t'aime toujours… tu peux épouser la femme que tu as toujours aimée…**

Jellal ouvrit de grands yeux effarés

\- **-** **Que… quoi ?! C'était elle, la femme qu'il aimait mais qui a dut suivre un mariage arrangé ? Mirajane Strauss ?**

 **-** **Oui, Jellal. C'est elle. Mira. LA Reine…**

* * *

Des mois plus tard, j'étais totalement remise. En pleine forme, je me préparais personnellement à vivre une espèce de Sélection : une centaine de prétendants allaient venir me rencontrer et j'allais devoir en choisir un pour l'épouser. Je ne devais pas prendre le temps de les connaitre ou autre, non, ce n'était pas comme ça.

Je n'allais pas passer du temps avec eux, ni avec leurs familles, connaitre leurs goûts, leurs envies… J'allais, par l'intermédiaire de mes ministres, étudier leurs fortunes, leurs terres, le risque qu'ils soient dangereux ou trop ambitieux pour la couronne. Le choix me revenait, au final, mais je devais prendre en compte leurs avantages et inconvénients.

Et, si jamais Grey se présentait, ses sentiments intacts, fortune, terres ou non, il gagnerai haut la main… Pour cela, il fallait déjà qu'il vienne…

* * *

Après m'être faite la plus belle possible, je laissai l'un de mes seconds poser ma couronne sur ma tête, puis entrai dans le hall. Il avait été décoré pour l'occasion, de drapeaux et banderoles aux couleurs de ma maison : les Draer.

Un ensemble de tissus doré et brun s'étalait au-dessus de la pièce, suspendu au plafond par d'ingénieuses suspensions. Des chandelles donnaient à la scène un aspect plus romantique, alors que j'étais désormais seule –avec Wendy- face à une centaine de jeunes –ou plus vieux- hommes qui espéraient tous obtenir ma main, et la couronne.

Je n'eus pas assez de temps pour faire le tour de tous les visages, il y en avait trop, alors je me contentais de m'asseoir sur le trône, qui appartenait, avant, à mon défunt mari. A leur tour, après un signe de ma part, ils prirent place à différentes tables. Je savais déjà ce que je devais dire, et ces centaines de prétendants commençaient à me donner la migraine, je me dépêchai donc. J'avais, la veille, discuté des invités présents aujourd'hui avec mes ministres. Ils m'avaient donné d'excellents conseils, ainsi que plusieurs moyens de ne pas vexer les prétendants haut placés mais recalés…

\- **-** **Messieurs, bienvenus au palais… Je vous remercier sincèrement d'avoir pris la peine de vous déplacer jusque ici. Comme je l'ai annoncé i mois, le vœu de mon mari était que je me remarie sitôt guérie, et c'est aujourd'hui le cas. Hélas, je ne peux prendre l'un d'entre vous au hasard, étant donné que tout devra être soigneusement étudié. Vous avez, il y a déjà quelques temps, transmis à mon gouvernement vos « papiers » et plusieurs formulaires que vous déviez au préalablement remplir. Ils ont été lus de nombreuses fois, par tous mes ministres, afin de faire un choix juste. Vous êtes donc mes invités pour les deux prochaines semaines, du moins, pour ceux qui passeront cette première étape…**

Avec l'accord de mes ministres, il avait été décidé que seuls les prétendants hauts placés ayant un lien fort avec les duchés du royaume passeraient la première étape. J'avais réussi à poser une exception, afin de sécuriser la place de Grey si jamais il venait à se présenter. Hélas, je n'en savais encore rien, car seuls mes ministres avaient accès à ces documents pour le moment.

Je ne devais pas faire de favoritisme, et je ne pouvais décemment leur annoncer que je comptais dans tous les cas épouser mon ancien amour, en dépit des avantages des autres prétendants…

\- **-** **Il a été convenu que, pour le moment, seuls les ducs et comptes liés aux duchés du pays passeront cette première sélection. Nous devons réduire considérablement votre nombre afin de pouvoir étudier de manière plus complète le dossier de ceux qui resteront. Nous avons donc décidé de garder les proches des duchés de Fiore, majeurs ou non (duchés majeurs ou moins importants), sécurisant ainsi la place du futur roi, qui ne peut tomber entre les mains d'un rebelle. J'espère que vous comprenez ma décision, et je vous inviterai à bien vouloir quitter ce palais, après avoir profité de la réception.**

Plusieurs jeunes hommes quittèrent immédiatement le hall, furieux ou très déçus, d'autres l'acceptèrent et restèrent au même endroit, presque figés. Les moins nombreux furent ceux qui continuèrent de discuter avec leurs voisins, acceptant tout à fait ma décision, a trouvant presque normale et prévisible. Le royaume ne pouvait tomber entre les mains d'un résistant inconnu de nos services, un survivant de l'attentat.

Le soir même, lorsque les recalés furent partis et qu'il ne restai plus qu'une vingtaine de prétendants, je fus déjà plus à l'aise. Il y avait bien trop de monde ce midi, et j'avais peur qu'un nouvel attentat puisse se préparer…

J'allais me coucher, espérant que, le lendemain, je puisse découvrir le nom de mon cher amour parmi ceux présents… Je m'endormis alors, la peur au ventre.

En me levant, je constatai que cette peur sourde n'avait pas vraiment disparu durant la nuit, et je savais que seule la présence de Grey pourrait y mettre un terme. Si je devais me remarier, ce serait avec lui, pas un autre.

Je gagnai la salle du petit déjeuner, consciente que dans peu de temps, peut-être quelques jours, je devrai partager ce moment avec les plus « intéressants » de mes prétendants, c'est-à-dire les plus riches et bien placés dans le Royaume…

Peu après, je rejoignis les jeunes hommes dans le salon, mais n'y fit qu'une brève apparition : ils lancèrent une partie de chasse, et, depuis l'attentat, j'évitais toute présence d'armes à feu à mes côtés. Je les laissais donc s'éloigner, consciente que je n'allais pas pouvoir mettre fin de suite à ma peur de ne pas trouver Grey parmi eux. Je passais l'après-midi avec mes ministres, qui me demandèrent d'exclurent aujourd'hui deux nobles, certes intéressants, mais soupçonnés de connivence avec les renégats.

Comme décidé, j'expulsais donc de ma maison les deux comtes, liés de loin à de petits duchés presque oubliés. Après cet acte, mon regard accrocha deux yeux sombres fixés sur moi. Je restai un instant figée, incapable de réagir face à cette apparition. Raidie, j'adressai un léger au-revoir à mes invités avant de prendre la fuite jusqu'à mes quartiers. Je passai la nuit éveillée, certaine de ce que j'avais vu. Grey… c'était bien lui…

Dès le lendemain, je me fis passée pour malade et envoyai ma suivante, Wendy, ramasser des informations auprès de mes invités, insistant bien sur l'importance que je témoignais à Grey. Elle revint le soir, et nous commencions à discuter.

\- **-** **Votre inconnu s'appelle Grey Fernandez, mais son nom de naissance est Fulbuster. Sa sœur ainée a épousé le comte Jellal Fernandez, octroyant ainsi à sa famille une place de choix auprès de ce duché. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment nobles avant cela, car ils n'avaient ni argent, ni terres. Les Fernandez lui ont offert de quoi venir postuler ici pour obtenir votre main, sur sa demande.**

Je pris les mains de la jeune femme dans les miennes, les pressant, et la remercia chaleureusement. Me trouvant pâle, elle n'en demande pas plus et m'intima d'aller me coucher. Une nouvelle aventure commençait…

Installé dans mon lit, les yeux plantés au plafond, je repensais à ma journée. J'étais arrivé quelques jours plus tôt et avait été accueilli au palais avec les autres. Je l'avais alors vue, rayonnante, magnifique, mais si pâle… comme si le sang avait quitté son corps. Elle me sembla si frêle que je ressenti le besoin de la prendre dans mes bras, besoin que je réprimais pour mon propre bien…

Pendant deux jours, je n'avais pu l'approcher, mais j'étais toujours dans la « course » au moins… Au matin du troisième jour, elle m'avait aperçu. Je n'avais pu comprendre sa réaction car elle fut pour le moins brutale, fuyante. Je crains pendant un moment l'avoir perdue ou effrayée, mais la présence la jeune Wendy auprès de moi dès le lendemain vint me réconforter. Elle se renseigna un maximum à mon sujet, et j'en fus rassuré, car je savais qui l'envoyais… Je lui donnai alors un maximum d'informations, afin que Mirajane puisse apprendre ce qu'elle devait sur mon passé.

Si tout avait été si simple, cela aurait été trop beau… Je ne le rencontrai que le deuxième jour de la « compétition », j'avais été trop occupé à dévorer la reine des yeux avant cela. Je vis ce vil félon, ce chien, ce traitre…

Léon n'avait pas changé d'un poil : le regard glacial que nous partageons, les cheveux aussi blancs que ceux de ma belle coiffés en brosse, un élégant costume accompagnant le tout. J'ignorai alors s'il voulait se faire passer pour le prétendant idéal, mais il me donna envie de vomir. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Osait-il ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'il pourrait me voler un autre de mes amours ?

Cette fois, ni son titre ni son argent ne pourrait l'aider, Mira avait déjà plus que tout ça… maintenant qu'elle m'avait vu, je devais me contenter d'attendre qu'elle me donne ses intentions, priant pour qu'elle veule encore de moi.

Je m'approchai de Léon, froid et tendu

\- **-** **Comte Bastia, quelle surprise de vous voir ici… Je vous pensais marié et heureux.**

\- **-** **G-Grey Fubuster** , murmura-t-il, franchement surpris. **Je ne pensais vraiment pas vous voir ici, surtout pour une telle occasion. Vous venez faire le service je suppose ?**

\- **-** **Non, pas vraiment** , ricanais-je. **Je suis au même niveau que vous désormais, je vous prierai de ne pas l'oublier. Au risque de me répéter, vous n'étiez pas marié ?**

\- **-** **Je… je suis veuf, monsieur Fulbuster. Veuf depuis environ 6 mois. Un mauvais rhume, Jubia ne l'a pas supporté. Vous savez à quel point elle avait une santé fragile…**

Stupéfié, je lui lançai un regard surpris. Jubia ? Morte ? Elle avait beau m'avoir jeté, trahis et relayé au rang de sous-noble, jamais je n'étais parvenu à la haïr… Et voilà qu'elle était morte. Il me jeta un regard empli de tristesse qui me fit presque le haïr un peu moins.

\- **-** **Je vais vous laissez encaisser la nouvelle. A bientôt, Comte Fulbuster…**

Etrangement, dans cet abîme de tristesse, j'entendis plutôt ces mots comme une menace…

Nous avions étudié les dossiers de chaque candidat tout le reste de la semaine. Grey était l'un des meilleurs partis : passé impeccable, lié de très près à l'une des familles phares du pays, qui nous était fidèle. Une fortune colossale, récemment acquise par la nouvelle position de ses parents, sans compte l'argent des Fernandez. De très nombreuses terres cultivables, bien placées, de grandes possessions, des monuments importants…

Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas que lui, mais pour moi, il était le seul. Je n'avais pu le revoir, mais je nourrissait l'espoir qu'il n'était pas venu pour le titre, mais pour moi. Qu'il me désirait toujours autant que moi, je le désirais. Que rien n'avait changé…

D'autres prétendants étaient également très bien placés. Léon Bastia, fortune imposante, liaison pacifique avec les pays voisins, nombreuses terres… Zeleph Dragneer, frère ainé de mon beau-frère, Natsu Dragneer. Veuf depuis un peu plus de 18 mois, fortune colossale, terres fertiles, principaux fournisseurs en armes et technologies… Ils étaient tous trois en tête. Puis, il y en avait d'autre, comme Sting Heartfilia, l'un des duchés principal du pays mais réputation douteuse, moins bien « classé »…

Ceux-là ne m'intéressaient pas, mais je me devais de passer du temps avec tous. Bientôt, mes ministres annoncèrent à ma place l'élimination de nombreux prétendants. Il ne restai plus que 6 nobles : le comte Grey Fernandez / Fulbuster, le comte Léon Bastia, le duc Zeleph Dragneer, le comte Sting Heartfilia, et deux autres qui étaient les prochains dans la liste des éliminations. Mes ministres m'avaient clairement fait comprendre que mon attention devait se focaliser sur les trois premiers du « classement », car le futur roi serait l'un d'eux. Cette fois, le choix me revenait.

* * *

J'avais la soirée de libre, tandis que mes invités vaquaient à leurs occupations. Seule dans mon boudoir, Wendy vint me rejoindre afin de m'annoncer :

\- **-** **Majesté** , dit-elle avec une légère révérence, **le comte Fulbuster vous demande.**

\- **-** **Dites-lui de m'attendre dans les jardins, je l'y rejoins dans un instant**

Elle s'exécuta alors dans une nouvelle révérence, puis trottina jusqu'à la sortie. Le cœur battant la chamade, les jambes fragiles et les yeux brillants, je me dirigeais jusqu'au jardin. Une silhouette m'y attendait postée comme au garde-à-vous. Dès qu'il me vit, il s'avança vers moi mais, à mon grand regret, garda entre nous une distance reglementaire.

\- **-** **Majesté… Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir dérangé à une heure si tardive, mais je… je devais vous parler…**

Il semblait hésitant, comme s'il ne savait pas quelle posture adopter avec moi. Ses « vous » étaient précédés de legères pauses, prouvant qu'il ne s'était pas décidé sur la marque de respect à avoir envers moi. Un sourire sur les lèvres, j'acquiescai alors

\- **-** **Je le pense aussi, Monsieur Fulbuster…**

Il garda la tête baissé, le regard, dirigé obstinément vers le bas, dans le vide, les yeux opaques. Il resta un moment ainsi, puis se redressa et fit un pas dans ma direction. Il s'arrêta, hésitant, puis prononça quelques mots

\- **-** **Je… je ne t'ai jamais oubliée…,** dit-il sans hésiter sur le pronom à utiliser. Cette marque de proximité me réchauffa le cœur, et je l'encourageai à poursuivre. **Je n'ai jamais voulu t'oublier. Tu devais vivre ta vie, en tant que monarque, mais comment oublier ce que nous avions vécu ? Tu étais tout pour moi… En deux ans, j'avais acquis fortune, titre et terres. Mais c'était trop tard, et je m'en suis tellement voulu. Tu étais reine, et de nouveau inatteignable…**

Il me sembla si désespéré que je lui saisis la main, la serrant, dans l'espoir de lui donner un quelconque réconfort.

\- **-** **Quand… quand ils ont attaqués et que nous sommes restés sans nouvelles pendant des semaines, j'ai cru que je n'y survivrais pas. Si tu étais… morte… à ce moment, je n'aurai pu continuer. Pas sans toi. Puis tu as annoncé ton remariage, et Erza m'a encouragé. Cette fois, j'étais de taille, et, si tu veux encore de moi, je refuse que ta main aille une nouvelle fois vers un autre.**

Son regard était brillant, presque fiévreux, et son discours débordait d'amour et de détermination. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, et ce qu'il devait faire pour l'obtenir. Il m'aimait toujours… Les lèvres tremblantes, je fis quelques pas vers lui avant de tomber dans ses bras. Fiévreusement, ses lèvres cherchèrent, puis, trouvèrent, les miennes. A nouveau, j'eu la sensation d'être complète, à ma place dans ses bras. Notre baiser s'intensifia, si bien que ce fut avec toute la volonté du monde que je dut y mettre fin.

\- **-** **Il…** , dis-je, le cœur battant **, il faudra le faire officiellement, en publique, devant mes ministres, mais… en venant ici, la couronne t'étais d'office offerte. Tu a toujours été le seul dans mon cœur, et Luxus le savait…**

\- **-** **Q- comment le savait-il ? Et quelle fut sa réaction ?**

\- **-** **Je ne lui ai rien caché. Dès mon mariage, je lui ai appris que j'en aimais un autre et que mon cœur ne lui appartiendrait jamais, quels que furent ses efforts. Il a fini par l'accepter et la paix s'est installée dans notre couple. Une relation d'amitié sincère, mais jamais rien de plus. J'ai essayé de me faire une raison, vraiment, mais… après cet incident, après avoir failli mourir, j'ai relativisé. Luxus mort, il me souhaitait un mariage avec celui qui avait toujours occupé une place qui aurait dut être sienne, dans mon cœur. Il le savait, et me souhaitait le bonheur. Pourquoi continuer de me le refuser ?**

\- **-** **Mon amour… mon seul et unique amour… j'ai tellement espéré que ce jour arrive. De pouvoir te tenir de nouveau entre mes bras…**

\- **-** **Désormais, ce droit est uniquement tient… en dehors de Silver, bien entendu.**

\- **-** **Silver…,** dit-il en semblant recevoir un électrochoc **. Mira, Silver est… qui est son père ?**

J'ouvris grand les yeux, étonnée. Il avait compris ? Comment ?!

\- **-** **Il n'a jamais été de Luxus, et ça aussi, il le savait. Il l'a accepté et a fait comme si de rien n'était, jusqu'à la fin. Silver ne sait rien…**

Mais il ne m'écoutait déjà plus, les yeux plus brillants encore

\- **-** **J'ai… j'ai un fils ?**

\- **-** **Oui** , acquiescai-je, fébrile. **Il est de toi. Tu as été mon premier, et tu seras mon dernier, Grey Fulbuster.**

Il me serra tellement fort que j'en eu le souffle coupé, mais heureuse et comblée, je m'en fichai éperdument. Plus tard, nous nous séparions à regret.

\- **-** **Dès demain, j'annoncerai à mes ministres que toute cette mascarade est terminée. Mais en attendant, regagne ta chambre, nous ne pouvons rester ensemble.**

\- **-** **Tu vas terriblement me manquer, mon amour**

\- **-** **Je sais, moi aussi… Demain, je viendrai te voir avec notre fils. Il a tes yeux…**

Sur cette belle promesse, ils se séparèrent, après un dernier baiser.

* * *

D'une fenêtre, deux yeux froids observaient la scène. Le jeune homme lâcha un juron, car, sans preuve, impossible de discréditer la reine. Mais avec toute cette agitation, un accident était si vite arrivé… Il ne serait pas difficile d'asseoir sa domination sur le pays par un coup d'Etat, de nombreux citoyens s'étaient déjà rangés de son côté après le dernier. Et, il l'espérait, dans celui-ci, il mettrait fin au règne de la reine et de son amant, nouvellement réunis.

Il s'éloigna, jubilant, l'esprit déjà tournée vers la proche déchéance de la royauté.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, de nouveau un peu d'action ! Ce chapitre, le 4ème, sera donc le dernier. Mirajane à décidé d'épouser Grey, mais qu'en penseront ses ministres ? Et les autres prétendants ? Vont-ils accepter cet échec aussi facilement ?

Qui est donc cet inconnu qui veut la chute de la dynastie Draer / Strauss ? Parviendra-t-il à ses fins ? Vous le saurez dans la quatrième et dernière partie de "Condamnée à régner" !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et / ou vos questions !

Biz !


	4. Parie 4 : Enfin la paix ?

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je suis franchement désolée pour ce sacré retard, mais nivuea temps libre c'était pas trop ça...

Je suis récemment entrée à la FAC et je pense que je vais douiller xD J'aurai très peu de temps libre, alors je suis contente de terminer cet OS / mini fic avant la véritable rentrée.

C'est, en effet, le dernier chapitre ! Il peut, si vous le voulez, y avoir un bonus : comm j'en ai parlé précedemment, je peux fair eun recueil de drabbeles / OS très courts, sur plusieurs passages de cette fic, qui n'ont pas été décris ou sur lesquels ne j'ai pas insisté. Il y a énormement de possibilités, à vous de me faire vos propositions ;)

* * *

 _J'en profite pour répondre aux multiples reviews de Mary Yuki :_

 _Un grand merci pour avoir lu et suivi la plupart de mes fics. C'est vrai que j'ai essayé d'innover avec "Un soir à un bal", mais je me suis inspirée d'un tas d'autres fictions / romans / mangas, et mêle délires personnels, afin de créer cet OS chelou sur lequel je me suis bien amusée !_

 _J'en suis consciente, certaines sont vraiment à reprendre, mais il y a eu deux temps dans ma période d'écriture : autour de 14 ans, où j'écrivais sans poster, avec beaucoup de fautes et d'éléments pas à leur place. Puis une pause d'environ 1 ou 2 ans, pendant lesquels j'allais pas super bien. Quand j'ai repris, j'ai commencé à poster les anciennes fics et OS sans les reprendre (parce que je n'avais pas envie de reprendre cette partie là ...), donc le style est très enfantin, voir stupide. Je n'en suis pas fière. J'ai repris, voir terminé, la plupart des fics de cette période, et j'en ai corrigé quelques unes, mais pas "La prêtresse du Phénix", qui part sur de bonnes bases mais avec tellement de fautes que j'ai peur de la corriger ! Je vais le faire, quand j'en aurai le courage... Pour exactement les mêmes raison, c'est un OS très court parce que je zappe les descriptions, qui ne m'amusaient pas à l'âge que j'avais !_

 _Pour "Histoire de famille", je suis également pressée de découvrir quel duo forme Luxus et Lucy en tant que fratrie, mais je dois encore l'inventer et l'écrire ! C'est dans ma liste de choses à faire... Je ne dirais pas si c'est bien par Jude qu'elle a été enlevée. Oui, dans l'animé il se calme après, mais ce n'est pas encore arrivé là on j'en suis dans cette fiction. Peut être que cela arrivera un jour, peut être qu'il restera l'homme exécrable qu'il est actuellement, on verra ça !_

 _J'ai vu que tu a commencé ton périple sur mes fictions avec "A chaque choix ses raison" (très bon choix pour commencer !), alors je termine avec celle ci ! C'est l'une des premières fictions que j'ai écrite, en partant d'une base toute faite et très utilisée, j'ai d'ailleurs eu le droit à beaucoup de critiques dessus. Je l'ai entièrement réécrite et corrigée, afin qu'elle devienne un peu plus moi -actuellement- que la moi enfant. J'ai particulièrement apprécié cette review là. C'est la fiction sur laquelle j'ai le plus douté, parce qu'elle est très vieille et qu'à l'époque je suis partie d'éléments simples, pour faire une histoire banale et bancale ! Je travaille actuellement sur la suite, et il reste encore peu de chapitres à sortir pour la terminer, alors je pense pouvoir dire que c'est actuellement ma priorité ;)_

 _Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews !_

* * *

Dès le lendemain, comme promis, je me rendis au petit salon, où mes ministres avaient organisés une sorte de briefing pour gérer la suite des événements. Mais ils ignoraient ce que moi, je préparais. Ils se mirent en rond, comme d'habitude, puis le plus âgé –et plus sage ?- commença :

\- **Parmi les nobles restants, nous ne devons garder que nos rois finalistes. Grey Fulbuster, Léon Bastia et Zeleph Dragneer. Ce sera alors à vous de décider votre majesté** , ajouta le vieil homme avec une révérence polie

\- **Je vous remercie , mais vous n'aurez pas à en faire plus. J'ai pris ma décision hier soir, et elle est réfléchie.**

\- **Et qui choisissez-vous, Majesté** , me questionna Draculos Hyberion, mon premier ministre.

\- **Le compte Fulbuster est riche. Ses terres sont fertiles et très importantes dans le royaume. Il n'a pas de duché direct, car, je vous le rappelle, sa famille a perdu son duché il y a plus d'un siècle. Ils sont actuellement en train de le récupérer, grâce au lien très fort qu'ils entretiennent avec le duché des Fernandez, l'un des plus importants du royaume. Leur fortune est fleurissante, leur famille nous est fidèle et sans faille. Ils sont incorruptibles, vous l'avez dit vous-même… De plus, il n'est pas laid, et le dernier souhait du roi Luxus était que je trouve un homme de mon âge, que mon regard saurait apprécier** , dis-je sans vraiment mentir.

Mes différents ministres se consultèrent du regard, avant de m'adresser un hochement de tête appréciateur. Yajima s'approcha de moi, avec son éternel regard bienveillant.

\- **Je savais que vous feriez le bon choix…**

\- **Merci mon ami** , lui dis-je doucement, puis, plus fort **: Quand le mariage sera-t-il organisé ?**

\- **Il faudra d'abord annoncer votre choix, puis inviter la famille de l'élu au palais, leur donner quelques terres de manière officielle, et, enfin, fixer une date.**

\- **Très bien, faite. Je m'en vais de ce pas annoncé ma décision aux derniers prétendants restants.**

D'un pas vif, presque joyeux, je rejoignais la salle du petit déjeuner, où ils m'attendaient déjà tous. Deux d'entre devaient partir ce matin, mais je n'en garderai finalement qu'un seul. Son regard happa le mien et je lui adressai un sourire poli, mais qui en disait long sur mon état d'esprit. Nous avons gagné… Je m'asseyais, puis leur fit signe de me suivre. Nous mangions dans la bonne humeur et, lorsque ce fut terminé, je me levai. Faisant tinter mon verre, je leur fis comprendre que j'avais une chose importante à leur annoncer.

\- **Messieurs. Je ne saurai assez-vous remercier d'être venu jusqu'ici, en ces temps de trouble, afin de m'aider, d'aider le royaume, après la perte terrible que fut la mort de mon époux. Et c'est en respectant à la fois ses dernières volontés et les avis de mes ministres que j'ai pris ma décision. Je sais que vous ne deviez être que deux à partie aujourd'hui, mais je ne souhaite pas laisser d'autres jeunes hommes espérer une trône qui n'est plus à pourvoir, vous avez bien mieux à faire.**

\- **J'annonce, ici et maintenant, mon mariage à venir avec le comte Fulbuster ici présent.**

Ma voix était forte, claire et déterminée, si bien que même les plus réticents ne dirent rien. J'eu droit à quelques coups d'œil déçus, mais le mien était plongé dans un abîme couleur océan.

Il avait été décidé que Grey me demanderait officiellement en mariage, devant la cour au grand complet, le lendemain après-midi. Après quoi, sa famille et les Fernandez seraient conviés à dîner au palais, afin de discuter de cette alliance future.

Enfin, leur rang serait officialisé comme le plus important du Royaume, après le couple royal. Ils avaient quelques terres et des moyens, mais moins que dans le temps.

Avec mon aide, ils deviendraient totalement indépendants et j'allais leur confier un duché non loin de Crocus, sous la garde d'alliés en attendant leurs nouveaux propriétaires. Leurs terres seraient milles fois plus nombreuses, leur rang allait être rétabli, ils n'allaient plus dépendre du duché Fernandez. Depuis quelques temps déjà, grâce aux Fernandez et aux profits de nombreuses affaires réalisées par le comte Fulbuster, ils cherchaient à acquérir une bonne situation et un nouveau duché : c'était chose faite.

Enfin, nous nous marierons à l'église, où je devrais remplacer mon alliance actuelle par une nouvelle, le choix de la sélectionner appartenant à mon futur mari.

Tous mes anciens prétendants étaient rentrés chez eux, j'avais enfin droit à une après-midi calme, dans les jardins du palais, assise aux côtés de mon futur mari. Nous discutions d'un peu tous les sujets, essayant avec difficulté de rattraper deux années en quelques heures. Puis, suivant ma demande, la gouvernante, accompagnée de Wendy, arriva avec Silver.

Les yeux de Grey s'arrondirent, avant de se remplir d'émerveillement. Il prit le petit dans ses bras tout en lui disant quelques mots, un magnifique sourire ne quittant plus son regard. Mon fils n'ayant pas encore deux ans, il ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation. Il était encore trop jeune pour que je lui explique les choses telles qu'elles étaient, alors je me contentais de présenter Grey sous le nom de « Papa », que le petit s'empressa d'utiliser.

Il avait manqué de figure paternelle ces derniers mois, entre sa gouvernante, Wendy, moi, Lissana –qui, d'ailleurs, était dans son troisième trimestre de grosses- et, parfois, Carla. Natsu venait quelques fois avec Lissana, et faisait souvent office de grand père, ainsi que Makarof, le grand-père paternel de Luxus. Mais il n'avait plus de père, et cette présence réconfortante lui avait manqué. Il semblait rassuré de retrouver un modèle.

Nous passions alors le reste de l'après-midi tous les trois, inséparables, jouant et riant dans le jardin. C'est une vie comme celle-ci que je voulais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Plus de guerre, de chagrin, d'injustice.

Un Royaume de paix, comme nous espérions en bâtir un avec Luxus.

Paix et joie… un doux rêve qui remplissait mon cœur d'espoir pour l'humanité, mais je n'y croyais plus. Sans le savoir, j'avais raison : les choses restaient rarement aussi agréables, elles finissent toujours par se gâter… J'allais bientôt en faire la découverte.

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, épuisée par une longue journée. Il y a quelques heures, Grey me demandait en mariage devant la cour et les photographes. Nous avions ensuite eu droit aux interrogatoires de ma famille, les interviews, les photos, la préparation de la rencontre officielle avec la famille de Grey, et tout un tas de protocoles ennuyeux mais obligatoires.

Nous n'étions, hélas, pas encore mariés, alors je devais dormir seule.

Demain, ses parents, sa sœur et son beau-frère viendraient déjeuner au palais en compagnie de mes sœurs et Natsu. Mes parents n'étaient pas conviés. Ils n'étaient pas venus me voir après le dernier attentat, et nos relations s'étaient encore plus brouillées les mois qui avaient suivis. Désormais, plus rien ne me liait à eux. J'allais, bien sûr, devoir répondre à de très nombreuses questions plus ou moins personnelles, mais je n'aurai pas à supporter la présence de mes parents.

Malgré ma fatigue, j'avais tout de même passé la soirée en compagnie de mon fiancé, avec notre fils. Ils apprenaient à se connaitre et chaque instant devenait magique… C'est en me remémorant ces instants que je fermais les yeux, emplie de questions quant au lendemain qui m'attendait…

Les préparatifs étaient presque terminés. La salle à manger étaient fièrement décorées aux couleurs des Strauss, la table était mise pour neuf personnes, le repas finissait de cuire…

J'avais mis un moment avant de choisir la tenue qui conviendrait à cette rencontre. C'était, bien entendu, un moyen de retarder l'inévitable. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir des « Oh, ma chère Mirajane, mon fils m'a tellement parlé de vous… ». J'aurai voulu avoir un mariage d'amour en gardant une situation normale, mais aussi importante, mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre.

Peu de monarques ont la chance de se marier par amour, alors, même si je devais garder une certaine distance entre sa famille et moi, j'étais on ne peut plus sincère quant à mes intentions à son égard. Je l'aimais, et je l'épousais dans les règles, suivants les normes dictées par la sainte église.

Je n'en revenais pas de craindre une possible désapprobation venant de ses parents. J'étais reine, veuve, fervente croyante, j'étais probablement le meilleur parti du pays. Pourtant, comme une adolescente énamourée, je craignais que les parents de mon fiancé ne m'approuvent pas. Cela créait un stress important, et je continuais de retarder la rencontre.

Finalement, je mis une robe bleue pâle aux reflets nacrés, fit tresser mes cheveux et ne me maquillais que très légèrement. Après avoir repris mon souffle plusieurs fois, je fis mon apparition dans la salle à manger plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Je n'avais que très peu de retard, et mes ministres s'étaient chargés de trouver une excuse bateau pour l'expliquer auprès de mes futurs beaux-parents.

Je m'asseyais, et fis signe à mes convives d'en faire de même. Grey à ma droite, suivie de sa sœur, son beau-frère, et Carla. A ma gauche, le compte Fulbuster, puis sa femme, Lissana et Natsu.

En attendant nos plats, nous devions trouver un sujet de discussion, mais les parents de Grey semblaient aussi mal à l'aise que moi, et cette ambiance nous pesait tous. Erza se redressa alors, tout sourire

\- **Je suis ravie de vous revoir, majesté. J'ignore si vous vous souvenez de moi…**

\- **Je me souviens, Erza** , lui dis-je en lui adressant un sourire de remerciement. **Nous jouions ensemble lorsque nous étions petites, avant que vous ne quittiez nos terres…**

\- **Exact. Nous étions alors jeunes et naïves. Le temps a passé et vous êtes devenue une reine très méritante. J'ai été très inquiète lorsque personne n'a eu de vos nouvelles, après ce terrible accident. Je sais que la situation n'est pas idéale pour cela, mais je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances pour la perte de vos… proches.**

J'eu un sourire touché. Cette jeune femme, Erza Fulbuster, je ne l'avais pas vue depuis des années. Elle savait pour Grey et moi, et nous avaient toujours couvert de son mieux, inventant des excuses à son jeune frère lorsque celui-ci devait faire le mur pour venir me rejoindre. Je la croisais également de temps en temps, mais de moins en moins en grandissant. J'étais très heureuse de la revoir, mariée et comblée.

\- **J'apprécie votre attention…**

Je me tournais alors vers mes futurs beaux-parents, essayant de lancer une discussion

\- **J'ai appris récemment que vous alliez investir une habitation à la capitale, comme seconde demeure. J'en suis ravie. Votre installation se passe-t-elle bien ?**

\- **Je… A merveille, majesté** , me répondit Mme Fulbuster. **Tout est tellement beau et fleuri, ici, je pense que je vais y passer beaucoup de temps.**

\- **Nous avons également de très beaux monuments, si vous le souhaitez… Et, je vous en prie, Mme, tutoyez moi…**

\- **Comment dire…** , elle eut une grimace gênée, **ce serait contre nature dame Mirajane… Vous êtes notre reine, et si vous pouvez vous permettre d'être tutoyée par notre enfant, il n'en est pas de même pour nous. Nous nous devons de rester à notre place, en vous remerciant de l'honneur que vous voulez bien nous faire en épousant notre fils…**

Sa réponse me surpris, et me déçu un peu. J'étais reinedepuis un moment déjà, et ce n'étais pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivaient. Mon statut royal était un frein à toutes tentatives de créer des liens en dehors de mon cercle familial.

\- **Je comprends, et mon respect pour vous et votre famille n'en est que plus grand…**

Malgré mes paroles, un silence gêné s'installa de lui-même entre nous. Cette fois, après plusieurs minutes sans un mot, ce fut moi qui relança la conversation, alors la sœur de Grey.

\- **Erza, comptez-vous vous installer également dans la capitale ?**

Elle lança un regard entendu à son époux, avant de me répondre

\- **Très probablement, oui… J'habite pour le moment chez les Fernandez, mais mes parents vont très bientôt, grâce à votre bonté, obtenir un duché et une habitation ici, alors je vais surement en faire de même. Nous sommes une famille soudée, voyez-vous, j'aurai du mal à me passer trop longtemps des miens. Et puis, je me passionne pour les armes, et il y a dans ce pays un grand nombre de lieux qu'il me faudrait visiter…**

\- **Vous aimez les armes ?** , lui dit Natsu, surprit.

\- **Oui, c'est une sorte de passion. Elle est très mal acceptée par les individus en dehors de ma famille, qui considèrent qu'une femme devrait se contenter d'apprendre à filer et d'éduquer ses enfants, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Savoir se battre, porter une armure et maitriser les armes blanches ne devrait pas être réservé aux hommes.**

Une lueur curieuse et conquise s'alluma dans le regard de Natsu, et le reste du repas se déroula ainsi, à écouter le débat sur les armes et leur maniement entre Natsu et Erza. J'échangeais des regards amusés avec mes sœurs et Grey.

Plus tard, je me retrouvais aux jardins avec Erza, ayant laissé les autres terminer le repas puis visiter le palais en compagnie de mes sœurs. Après avoir marché un moment, nous nous installions sous un saule pleureur au fond du jardin, dissimulées par les branches.

\- **J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez au courant pour Grey et moi… avant.**

\- **Oui, majesté. Je sais que vous entreteniez une liaison avant votre mariage avec le roi Luxus, mais je n'ai rien dit, rassurez-vous. Ce secret ne regard que vous, et Grey.**

\- **Je vous remercie pour votre discrétion. J'estime que vous avez le droit de tout savoir, alors. Je n'ai pas cessé une seconde d'aimer votre frère, malgré mon mariage. Je sais que c'est mal,** **d'aimer un homme lorsque nous sommes entre les bras d'un autre, mais c'était ainsi. Luxus savait que mon cœur ne lui appartiendrait jamais, et je crois même qu'il avait tout deviné… Il l'a laissé entendre dans la lettre qu'il m'a laissée.**

\- **Il l'acceptait ?**

\- **Oui. C'était un homme bon, qui ne souhaitait que mon bonheur. Il m'a alors poussée à retrouver et épouser Grey, ce que j'ai fait. J'espérai de tout cœur qu'il soit parmi mes prétendants.**

\- **Mon frère n'a jamais cessé de vous aimer. Nous avons pu sentir toute sa terreur lorsque vous avez eu cet accident, et Jellal n'a compris que plus tard que vous étiez son fameux « grand amour de jeunesse ». Celle qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à remplacer. Et je suis ravie qu'aujourd'hui, vous soyez enfin réunis, légalement et officiellement. Vraiment ravie. Cela ne posera pas de problème avec votre jeune fils ? Grey pourrait-il l'élever comme son propre fils ? Ou devra-t-il garder avec lui une certaine distance ? Pardonnez-moi de vous poser ainsi cette question, majesté, mais je m'inquiète pour mon frère…**

\- **C'est tout à votre honneur. Il n'y aura aucune distance entre Silver et Grey, c'est très clair. J'ai déjà commencé à le lui présenter, et Silver l'accepte tout à fait comme figure paternelle. De plus… Silver est son fils biologique…**

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre, puis m'enlaça tendrement

\- **Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez gardé cela pour vous tout ce temps… Grey sait ?**

Emue aux larmes, j'acquiesçais lentement

\- **Oui, je lui ai dit. Il s'y attendait, je crois… Erza… je vous prie de bien vouloir me tutoyer. Nous allons très prochainement être de la même famille, et, même si vos parents se le refusent, j'aimerai que vous puissiez me considérer comme une amie, peut-être même une sœur, plutôt que votre reine. C'est possible, vous pensez ?**

Elle eut un sourire timide et ému

\- **C'est déjà le cas, … Mirajane… Vo- Tu es déjà comme une sœur. Tu combles mon frère, et c'est le plus important pour moi.**

Ce jour-là, je gagnais une sœur…

Tendue à l'extrême, je laissais Wendy resserrer mon corsage, observant dans le miroir les reflets de Carla, Lissana et Erza dans mon dos. Elles bavardaient, surexcitée, déjà prêtes pour la cérémonie. Wendy finit de lasser mon corsage et me dévisagea avec un sourire ému

\- **Vous êtes splendide, votre altesse…**

C'est Erza qui m'avait conseillé, sous la surveillance de mes deux cadettes. Je portais une robe à bustier blanc, incrustée de perles nacrées. Le décolleté était correct, donnant une touche féminine à la robe, sans pour autant paraitre provocante. La jupe partait en éventail, coupé de paillettes bleues et argentées, couleurs de mon duché.

Lissana, en experte, se chargea de me tresser les cheveux pour les arranger en un magnifique et élégant chignon, auquel elle rattacha le voile rituel des mariées. Mon maquillage était léger et centré sur mes yeux, afin d'en faire ressortir la couleur pâle. Elle redonna un peu de couleur à mon teint pâle et stressé, puis s'éloigna de quelques pas afin que toutes puissent m'admirer. Gênée, je me tortillais sur place

\- **Mira, calme toi !,** me pressa Lissana, ce n'est même pas ton premier mariage !

\- **Oui, mais au premier je me fichai de faire bonne impression au marié** , marmonnais-je.

\- **Ne crains pas de ne pas conquérir le cœur de mon frère, Mira, c'est déjà fait depuis longtemps. Tu aurais pu te présenter avec une simple pièce de toile sale qu'il serait tombé sous ton charme,** s'amusa Erza.

Pas vraiment rassurée, je me fixais dans la glace, inquiète. Certes, j'étais jolie, mais mes épaules nues laissaient voir mes cicatrices, traces de balles et coupures, que j'avais reçue lors du dernier attentat. Courage, ma fille ! Ces cicatrices font partie de toi, désormais, et Grey t'accepte comme tu es ! Alors on se calme !

* * *

Un peu plus rassurée, je m'apprêtais à faire mon entrée dans l'église, escortée, hélas, de mon père, venu pour l'occasion, et suivie de mes dames d'honneurs. Je ne voulais pas de mon père ici, mais d'après les ministres, cela aurait été du plus mauvais effet. Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas présents lors du dîner officiel, je ne pouvais, hélas, pas renier ainsi mes parents.

Ma main posée sur son bras, sans lui jeter un regard, nous commencions à avancer sous les regards protecteurs de mon peuple et la musique nuptiale. Mon regard rencontra alors celui de Grey et tout ceci me parut superficiel. Il n'y avait plus que lui, et moi, rien d'autre.

Pas de peuple oppressante, de parents inutiles, d'obligations, rien d'autre qu'un homme et une femme qui allaient, enfin, lier leurs existences l'une à l'autre.

Incapable de décrocher mon regard du sien, je ne vis pas la marche nuptiale défiler, et, bientôt, nous fûmes au pied de l'estrade. Mon père remis ma main à Grey, et je retins un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il s'éloigna enfin de moi.

Grey me lança un regard amusé, que je lui rendis. Plongés dans notre conversation muette, je n'entendis pas la totalité de son discours. Ce fut le raclement de gorge de ma sœur qui me sortit de mon état catatonique, et je failli répondre « Oui je le veux », alors que ce n'était pas encore le moment… Quelle gaffe j'aurai pu faire…

\- **… Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant, ou se taise à jamais !**

Un peu ailleurs, je ne fis pas attention à sa phrase. Personne ne contestait jamais, encore moins à un mariage royal. Pourtant il y eu un rugissement furieux et un « MOI ! » en sortit. Surprise, je sursautais et nous relevions la tête au moment où une flèche passa entre nous, effleurant la joue du pape en train de nous unir, pour finir dans le mur du fond. Des hommes armés surgirent de toutes les entrées, alors qu'elles étaient précédemment gardées pas de très nombreux soldats. Je retins un « pas encore… », tandis que plusieurs hommes s'avancèrent, dont celui qui avait parlé. Je n'eut pas le temps de réagir que mon fiancé s'en chargea :

\- **Léon Bastia ?!**

Je reconnu en effet l'un de mes anciens prétendants, couvert de noir des pieds à la tête, accompagné d'une très jolie femme aux longs cheveux bleus. Grey se statufia soudainement et je fis un pas en avant, furieuse, prise d'un courage que je ne me connaissais pas. Tous les invités s'étaient sauvés et nos ennemis les avaient laissé passer, ils n'en avaient que faire…

Ils me voulaient, moi. Mes sœurs et leurs compagnons étaient toujours présents, ainsi que le prêtre, les proches de Grey, quelques caméras, et des gardes lourdement armés.

\- **C'est un blasphème que d'attaquer une église ! Que faites-vous ici, et que voulez-vous ?!**

Le compte Bastia leva un sourcil, surprit et amusé, tandis que sa compagne m'adressa un sourire radieux. Il fut pris d'un violent fou rire, et ce fut la demoiselle qui m'exposa la situation.

\- **Majesté** , dit-elle avec une révérence moqueuse, **nous sommes une organisation terroriste qui œuvre dans l'ombre dans le but de destituer la monarchie. Nous sommes responsables des divers attentats qui ont frappés la région, dont celui qui vous a couté votre mari. Je m'appelle Jubia, et voici mon mari, le compte Léon Bastia. L'intégralité de son duché, de ses biens et de ses moyens sont acquis à notre cause. Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous pardonner notre intrusion, je suis moi-même une fervente croyante, mais je pense que si dieu nous a permis d'en arriver ici aujourd'hui, et de pénétrer dans cette église, c'est qu'il en vous est pas favorable.**

D'autant plus furieuse, je plissai les yeux

\- **Votre mari s'est présenté en tant que célibataire il y a peu encore, à nos yeux il n'est pas lié à votre existence** , dit l'un de mes ministres, qui évité ensuite une nouvelle flèche, effleurant son bras dans un giclement de sang.

\- **Vous prépariez donc cela depuis un moment !**

La jeune femme fit signe à quelques gardes de me viser de leurs armes, ce qu'ils firent. Ce geste sembla sortir Grey de son mutisme et il se positionna devant moi en rempart. Discrètement, je saisi un objet. J'avais un plan.

\- **C'est vraiment contre la monarchie, ou c'est plus personnel, Léon ?**

\- **Ah, mon ami… Officiellement, nous venons tuer la reine et sa famille, puis en finir avec toi. Mais tu as raison… Tu es toujours sur mon chemin, à contrarier mes plans ! C'est avec plaisir que je viens contrarier les tiens.**

\- **Si tu avais été choisi par la reine pour l'épouser, qu'aurais-tu fais ? L'aurai tu tuée afin de « destituer la monarchie », ou l'aurai tu épousé malgré ton statut marital et serais-tu devenu roi du pays ?**

\- **Excellente question… Je pense que je l'aurai épousée, puis assassinée. J'aurai épousé, de nouveau, Jubia, et j'aurai fait monter au pouvoir mon duché. Mais ce qui est fait, est fait. Je cherche vengeance, Grey, tu as raison, alors écarte toi. Je veux te voir la regarder mourir, perdre une nouvelle fois ta compagne ! Te prendre la reine, comme je t'ai pris Jubia !**

Il éclata d'un rire froid, fou, diabolique. Plus rien ne tournait rond dans sa tête… Je me retins de questionner Grey, je le ferai plus tard, ce n'étais franchement pas le moment !

\- **Tous ceci pour une affaire personnelle alors…**

\- **Non, majesté** , dit-il. **Le premier attentat visait la monarchie, j'ignorais tous des sentiments de Grey à votre égard. Mais, aujourd'hui, j'aimerai remplir mes deux objectifs en même temps.**

Il saisit violemment l'arme de l'un de ses soldats, puis me visa. Terrifiée mais résignée, je me plaçais devant Grey pour le protéger. Ils ne comptaient pas le tuer, seulement moi. L'anneau déjà à ma main, j'attrapais la main de Grey dans la mienne, comme pour me rassurer. Je glissais le second anneau à son doigt et souffla un « Je le veux ».

Une myriade de gardes surgit par toutes les portes, attaquant les terroristes dans leur laisser une seule chance. Le regard catastrophé mais toujours aussi fou, Léon activa le loquet de l'arbalète, laissant le carreau voler dans ma direction. Crispée, les yeux fermés, je ressenti la douleur sans savoir d'où elle provenait, puis m'écroulais.

Une nouvelle fois, je me faisais avoir. Nous avions, après le premier attentat, fait installer plus de sécurité, ainsi que quelques dispositifs plus ingénieux, comme celui dans mon collier. En le saisissant, j'avais activé l'alarme dans la totalité de la capitale. Je savais malgré tout qu'ils arriveraient trop tard, alors je m'étais unie en vitesse à Grey. Ainsi, tous les droits de la royauté lui revenaient légalement.

Absorbée par les ténèbres, je me mis à espérer. Peut-être que j'aurai, une nouvelle fois, la chance de survivre… Peut-être…

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la pièce était plongée dans le noir le plus total. J'ignorai où j'étais, mais mon épaule me lançait affreusement. Je lâchai un petit rire nerveux

\- **Pas encore l'épaule…**

Ma voix me sembla fragile, mais claire. Je n'avais pas dû être inconsciente très longtemps…

Quand ma vue se fut habituée, je me rendis compte que j'étais seule, rideaux fermés, branchées à de multiples machines. Un « bip » régulier retentissait dans mes oreilles. J'étais vivante… Encore… Je refermais les yeux, épuisée, pour replonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Quand je m'éveillais de nouveau, le soleil était levé. Grey marchait nerveusement à côté du lit et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Grey… J'avais raison, ils n'avaient rien ! Il dut se sentir observé car son regard se posa sur moi, et un sourire étira ses lèvres si appétissantes. Il s'approcha de moi en douceur.

\- **Comment te sens-tu ?**

\- **Fatiguée… que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ?**

\- **Oui…,** dit-il avec un regard mauvais. **C'était risque, Mira, tu aurais pu mourir.**

\- **N'essaie pas de me faire culpabiliser, Grey. Les gardes arrivaient, mon royaume était entre de bonnes mains, mais je savais qu'ils ne seraient pas assez rapides pour moi… Une reine pense d'abord à son peuple, Grey.**

\- **Ouais, je vais devoir m'y faire je suppose. Mais tu te trompes sur un point : ils n'ont peut-être pas été assez rapides, mais d'autres l'ont été. C'est pour cela que c'est –encore- ton épaule qui a pris. La flèche a été déviée.**

Un seul mot voulu bien sortir de mes lèvres fatiguées.

\- **Qui ?**

\- **Une personne qu'ils n'ont pas surveillées, surement parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air importante. Ta jeune dame de chambre, Wendy. Elle voulait voir son travail sur toi, alors elle était dans la salle, à t'admirer. Elle s'est jetée sur Léon avec un chandelier, alors qu'il tirait.**

Je lâchais un petit rire. Je lui devais la vie, à elle et à un chandelier placé au bon endroit, au bon moment…

\- **J'irai la remercier, comme il se doit… Et maintenant ?**

\- **Maintenant quoi, Mirajane ?**

\- **Nous sommes mariés non ?**

\- **Hum,** lâcha-t-il en rigolant. **Le pape était franchement pas ravi, mais tout était « en ordre », alors oui. J'ai pu prendre les rênes. Les choses sont revenues à la normale. Léon et… Jubia, sont mort, et ceux qui ont survécus sont en prison. Luxus est vengé, Mira. Le duché Bastia est tombé, notre royaume est enfin en paix. Nous allons pouvoir vivre, tous les deux, avec Silver.**

Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir à mes côtés et soupira de bien être lorsque ses bras m'enveloppèrent

\- **Tu es vraiment parfait…**

\- **Vas-y, répète-le…**

\- **Non, ça me fatiguerai trop, dis-je avec un sourire moqueur .**

* * *

 **Et Et voilà, terminus tous le monde descend !**

 **C'était une aventure courte mais qui m'a beaucoup plû ! Cet OS / mini fic est parti d'un coup de tête et je suis ravie d'en être venue à vout avant le véritable début des cours, avec les devoirs et tout ce qui va avec !**

 **Si vous avez des questions, des demandes particulières ou même des volontés pour les futurs drabbles à venir, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp ou une review ! Si je peux y répondre, je le fais !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente reprise !**

 **Gros bisous ! :D**


End file.
